Más alla de No6
by yukio87
Summary: Nezumi se da cuenta de sus sentimientos cuatro años después de dejar a Sion tras la caída del muro, ahora decide regresar ¿Que sucederá? ¿Sion lo seguirá esperando? ¿No.6 ha cambiado para bien? ¿Será un encuentro lleno de amor o habrá algo más...?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, creo que quiero darle a la historia de Nezumi y Sion un comienzo nuevo donde ambos están juntos como siempre debieron ser. Aun no me decido si continuar con esta serie, todo dependerá de la aceptación que ustedes le den a esta historia. Gracias por leer y disfrútenla.**

**La historia se centra en Nezumi cuando deja No.6 a aclarar sus sentimientos. **

**Cuatro años después de abandonar No.6.**

**Realización**

**By Yukio87**

Nezumi se encontraba en el distrito de No.5, había llegado hacia menos de una semana tras haber visitado cada una de las otras ciudades, aun no aclaraba sus ideas sobre Sion, sabía que debía romper ese vinculo que había tenido con Sion durante el tiempo que estuvieron viviendo juntos, había decidió irse de No.6 para rehacerse de nuevo, lo que significaba que había abandonado a Sion sin intención de regresar. Pero desde ese dia, no había podido sacarse a Sion de la cabeza y lo que le era más frustrante era que cada vez que intentaba saciar sus necesidades físicas con las prostitutas de distintas partes jamás había llegado mas allá de los besos, ya que para su mala suerte cuando sus labios tocaban los de las prostitutas comenzaba a sentir nauseas y le daba simplemente asco el sentir el aroma, o el sentir el cuerpo de una mujer próximo a él, lo que era muy raro, dado que cuando vivía en el Distrito Oeste jamás experimento eso, aunque debía reconocer que eso era antes de que Sion comenzara a vivir con él, pues una vez llevo a Sion con él, tras ese rescate que hizo, no se había acostado con ninguna mujer, ya que sentía que estaría traicionando a Sion. Muchas veces ese pensamiento lo hicieron sentir frustrado y confundido, mas aun cuando el mismo sentía que no soportaría perder a Sion, cuando ese pensamiento había aparecido en su mente no podía hacer nada más que desvelarse y pensar en sus sentimientos hacia Sion que hasta este dia le era imposible aclarar, por lo que aun no había puesto un pie en No.6 desde que se marcho casi cuatro años atrás.

Ese dia se encontraba en el área de los prostíbulos de ese distrito de No.5, estaba lleno de locales y mujeres con ropas pequeñas que mostraban gran cantidad de su cuerpo al publico, Nezumi las miro, ninguna le parecía atractiva, cuando alguna se acercaba a él dado su aspecto que llamaba mucho la atención de las personas Nezumi la empujo, tapándose la boca y su nariz al sentir el olor de la mujer, era repulsivo, creía que ya no le sucedería tras haber viajado casi medio año para llegar a allí, pero aun podía sentir esas cosas cuando una de esas mujeres se acercaba a él, y no solo ellas, cualquier mujer que se le acercaba le producía lo mismo, chasqueando la lengua se alejo del lugar, necesitaba un sitio donde descansar. Cada dia encontraba un sitio diferente donde pasar la noche y nunca era el mismo. Mientras entraba en No.5 pudo ver que las personas lo quedaban mirando mientras andaba por las calles, su aspecto no había cambiado mucho desde que dejo a Sion, solo que ahora estaba más alto, y su cabello más largo sujeto siempre por su cola de caballo alta y elegante, todavía llevaba la tela de superfibra alrededor de su cuello, sus brazos eran más fuertes y su cuerpo más desarrollado, sus ojos grises llamaban mucho la atención cosa que no le agradaba, había hecho una buena cantidad de dinero en No.2 y No.3 al ser rostro de una revista de moda, pero le aburría, en No.1 había participado en el teatro, pero las obras eran cortas y no recibía el suficiente dinero que necesitaba, en No.4 se hizo más conocido al entrar al teatro del lugar donde trabajo casi un año, pero no le agradaba el lugar, la gente era pesada y muchas veces terminaba discutiendo dado que no aceptaban un no como respuesta cuando lo invitaban a salir algunos miembros del publico más importantes de la ciudad.

-Oye-Escucho Nezumi mientras andaba por la ciudad, pero no se detuvo, continuo andando con ambas manos en sus bolsillos donde en el de la derecha sujetaba su cuchillo por si a alguien se le ocurría acercarse a él para pasarse de listo-Oye tu, el de cabello tomado-Nezumi chasqueo la lengua pero decidió ignorar a esa voz-Eres Eve, el del teatro de No.6 ¿no?-Nezumi miro sobre su hombre, no conocía al tipo que corría detrás de él, por lo que tomando otra ruta lo perdió de vista. De vez en cuando se encontraba con personas que eran o habían sido fan de Eve en el Distrito Oeste, por lo que decidía evitar esos encuentros lo máximo posible.

Tras casi dos horas buscando un lugar, con su mochila a su espalda se dio por vencido, los mas económicos estaba repletos, por lo que decidió ir a buscar un sitio en el bosque de la ciudad, después de todo le gustaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza.

Se había alejado lo suficiente cuando se encontró con un árbol con un hueco en el, se acerco y viendo adentro se percato que podía usarlo como sitio para pasar la noche, entrando dejo la mochila en el suelo y la abrió, tomando una lata de alimento la abrió y la comió, no era gran cosa, hasta sabia mal, pero no podía darse el lujo de no comer porque sabía mal la comida. Luego de eso enrollo la tela de superfibra alrededor de su cuerpo y se acostó a dormir.

"_Hace buen tiempo. Perfecto para viajar." El viento despeino el cabello de Nezumi él lo alisó con la mano._ Sabía que no regresaría pronto, no hasta que aclarara las cosas en su mente, pero al ver a Sion su corazón le dolía en el pecho al verlo tan triste, haciéndolo dudar momentáneamente de irse, pero había tomado esa decisión y no la dejaría de lado, lo había decidió que si No.6 era destruido el tomaría su propio camino desde ese momento en adelante.

_"Shion, aquí está bien. No tienes que salir a despedirme"._ Si dejaba que Sion lo acompañara hasta más allá de lo que había sido el Distrito Oeste, se arrepentiría de haber tomado esa decisión, ese chico de cabellos blancos, ese cabeza hueca había dejado una huella en su interior que nadie borraría.

"... _¿Tienes que irte?"_ Nezumi lo miro "No me hables con esa voz, no puedo dar vuelta atrás a mi decisión, es lo que tome y no lo dejare ir, ahora que soy libre de toda esa venganza" Pensó el chico haciendo todo el intento de lucir serio y neutral en su expresión.

_"Tengo que hacerlo." _Sion lo miraba aun con esa mirada llena de dolor, pena y algo más que no podía reconocer "Si me quedo a tu lado me quedare estancado, como me dijeron antes soy como el viento, y ahora que me he liberado de esos grilletes que me tenían amarrado a esta ciudad puedo ir donde el viento me lleve" Nezumi sonrió, deseaba poder emprender ese viaje, pero había algo en su interior que lo hacían sentir incomodo pero no sabía que era.

_"¿Cuándo volverás?" _Sion miraba a los ojos de Nezumi con la intensidad propia de él, siempre le había fascinado esa intensidad que Sion mostraba en momentos como ese.

_"¿Volver? Yo no tengo un lugar al que volver."_ Nezumi parpadeo mirando el suelo donde se veían fragmentos de las casas destruidas durante la caza "Jamás he tenido un sitio donde regresar, desde que perdí todo cuando No.6 me arrebato a mi familia y a mi gente, perdí para siempre el sitio donde podía regresar, eso ya no existe y jamás existirá de nuevo"

_"Nezumi, ¿no puedo yo... no puedo ir contigo?"_ Sion parecía estar luchando con sus sentimientos mientras decía eso, Nezumi sabía que se debía al hecho de que su madre se encontraba en esa ciudad y eso lo mantenía atado a No.6 permanentemente.

_"Tú y yo somos diferentes Yo soy un vagabundo; Tu estas detenido aquí. Es lo resume todo. Cuando eres incompatible, no puedes vivir juntos. Deberías saber esto ya..." _Nezumi suspiro y se detuvo antes de acabar el suspiro "Somos como la luz y la oscuridad, mientras exista la luz la oscuridad no aparecerá, son incompatibles el uno con el otro, son como nosotros dos, desde el principio de nuestro encuentro fuimos incompatibles, tenemos distintas experiencias de vida, no seremos jamás iguales, eso es un hecho irrefutable que nadie cambiara, aun cuando se esfuerce en cambiarlo jamás lo conseguirá" El lo sabía muy bien, pero Sion no lo comprendería jamás.

_Nezumi dejó que su mirada vagara sobre la escena que se extendía a sus pies._

_Aquí había una ciudad una vez llamada No. 6. Desde donde se encontraba, al parecer no era diferente de la forma en que siempre había sido. _Nezumi no pudo evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa cuando vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Sion, siempre era tan emocional, pero siempre habría algo de él que él jamás llegaría a comprender, esa forma que a veces tomaba que lo asustaba.

_"Shion"._

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Estás llorando?"_

_"Yo no estoy-vaya, yo no soy una niña-"_

_"Tengo miedo de ti." _"Esa es la verdad Sion, tengo miedo de cómo eres en realidad, eres alguien a quien nunca comprendí totalmente, eres alguien que siempre me sorprende, pero por eso mismo esa oscuridad que en ocasiones te rodea y que aparece de improvisto y de la cual no puedo ver nada es la que me asusta"

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Me parece que no puede comprender nada de lo que hay dentro de ti, es por eso. Eres un misterio. Tuviste el poder para poner a todas las personas en el Moondrop en la palma de su mano en dos segundos, sin embargo, aquí estás llorando como una niña. Puede ser completamente despiadado, valiente y noble a la vez. Y eso es parte de lo que eres, ¿no? yo no lo entiendo, y por eso es aterrador para mí. Tal vez en algún momento del futuro, no sería tan malo para mí pasar a visitar... sí, para ver qué tipo de persona te has convertido. Los panecillos de tu mamá también son difíciles de resistir. Pero yo no esperaba conseguir un abrazo de ella justo después de ser presentado. ""_¿Realmente será por eso que te digo que regresare en un futuro o hay algo más que me obliga a decirte esto que no logro comprender?" Nezumi se sentía confundido, tenía muchas emociones en su interior, pero no podía separarlos y saber de cuales se trataba mientras miraba a Sion.

_"Nezumi"._

_Sion agarró del brazo a Nezumi. Sentía que no podía soportarlo más._

_"No te vayas, Nezumi. Quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero que estés a mi lado. Eso es todo lo que deseo"._

_"No puede pasar"._

_"¿Por qué no?" _

_"¿Cuántas veces vas a hacer que lo repita? Tienes que quedarte aquí. Tienes un trabajo que hacer." _"Ese es tu deber. No me defraudes que cuando regrese, espero encontrar todo cambiado para bien o no sé qué sucederá" lo que Elyurias le había dicho sobre que tenía una única oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas, si eso no sucedía ella podía hacer algo terrible a la ciudad y a Sion por no haber cumplido su promesa. Pero cuando eso sucediera Nezumi estaría allí para calmar a la diosa.

_"Puedo dejar que otra persona-" _

_"No puedes dejar que nadie más lo haga. Sion, tú tienes que hacer esto. ¿Has olvidado tu promesa con Safu? ¿Qué pasa con las últimas palabras del médico? Dijiste que lo tomabas. Sion, no huyas. Tienes una batalla que luchar. Tienes un trabajo que hacer aquí. No puedes darle la espalda. ""_Así es Sion, hazlo por ti mismo, esas personas confiaron en ti, no los decepciones, haz tu mejor esfuerzo y crea algo que haga que ellos y Elyurias se sientan satisfechos"

_Sion miró a sus pies. _

_Él apretó el brazo alrededor de Nezumi. _

_Lo sé. Entiendo. Pero- _

_"Nezumi, el mundo no significa nada para mí sin ti. Nada". _

_Un dedo se engancho en la barbilla, y tiró de él hacia arriba. _

_Un par de ojos grises oscuros estaban justo en frente de él. _

_"No vas a escuchar, ¿mi niño testarudo? Actúa según tu edad". Era la voz de una mujer, se suavizó con la risa._

_"Nezumi, hablo en serio-" _

_Sus labios se sobrepusieron. Era un ardiente, pero gentil, apasionado beso. _Nezumi había esperado por eso, realmente había deseado que fuera él quien lo besara y no Sion, pero cuando lo hizo, un calor que no podía reconocer se extendió en el.

_"¿Fue un beso de despedida...?" _

_"Un juramento". Nezumi sonrió. "La reunión vendrá, Sion". _"Regresare, no sé cuándo ni cómo, pero que regresare cuando todas mis dudas y mis confusiones se aclaren, el respirar otro aire me ayudara a lograrlo"

_Nezumi se volvió de espaldas a él. Hamlet y Cravat saltaron sobre su hombro, y chillaron el uno al otro." _Se alejo lo bastante de Sion, había decidido no mirar atrás o seria un retroceso a su decisión, se llevo sus dedos a sus labios, aun podía sentir los labios de Sion sobre los suyos, cálidos, suaves y a la vez dulces. "Nos volveremos a encontrar Sion, esa es la promesa que te hago" Dijo alejando aun mas.

Nezumi despertó, era de dia, se sentía raro, había soñado con el dia que decidió marcharse de No.6, tenía esa misma sensación que le daba cuando estaba con Sion en la habitación, cuando dormían en la misma cama sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Sion y despertaba para encontrarse al chico haciendo el desayuno, ese mismo sentimiento que le dio cuando sin dudarlo tomo la bala que iba dirigida a Sion, abrió los ojos sorprendido, realmente había sido un estúpido, se sorprendía que el teniendo todo en su mente en claro menos lo que sentía por Sion se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos casi cuatro años después de irse. Se llevo una mano a la frente frustrado, tenía que regresar al lado de Sion, ahora si estaba claro en que sentía y que es lo que quería. Dejaría de vagar y se establecería de manera definitiva, solo esperaba que Sion aun continuara esperándolo, ese era el ferviente deseo que lo lleno de esperanza para ponerse en marcha a No.6, primero compraría las provisiones para el viaje de regreso a Sion y luego de eso tomaría la ruta que lo llevaría a No.6.

**Notas:**

-Lo de cursiva es traducción del capítulo 4 del noveno volumen, de realización propia de la traducción Inglesa de la nostalgia on 9th avenue.

Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Quería dar un toque diferente a mis historias por lo que me centre en que hizo cambiar de parecer a Nezumi para decidir regresar a No.6, si les gusto manden Reviews, ya que depende de esto pensare si escribo una segunda parte. Gracias por leer y por los Reviews dejados. (Si es que dejaron alguno) Por favor dejen Reviews.


	2. Llegada

**Bueno, creo que quiero darle a la historia de Nezumi y Sion un comienzo nuevo donde ambos están juntos como siempre debieron ser. Aun no me decido si continuar con esta serie, todo dependerá de la aceptación que ustedes le den a esta historia. Gracias por leer y disfrútenla.**

**La historia se centra en Nezumi y Sion tras dejar No.6.**

**Cuatro años después de abandonar No.6.**

**Llegada**

**By Yukio87**

Nezumi puso un pie en lo que se suponía era el Distrito Oeste, cosa que ya no existía como tal, las casas que habían sido arrasadas ahora están levantadas en enormes locales de alimentos y a lo lejos puede ver un camino que lleva directamente a No.6, parece que habían creado ese camino para crear un vinculo entre el Distrito Oeste y No.6, aunque también habían casas y podía ver niños corriendo alrededor de las personas que estaban comprando allí, mientras continuaba andando se dio cuenta que el teatro había crecido, ya no era el diminuto edificio donde solía trabajar, al parecer en eso estaba la mano de Sion. Sonrió, seguramente había pensado que a Nezumi le gustaría ver ese sitio y regresar a su antiguo oficio de actor. Suspiro, quería ver a Sion, entro a la ciudad tras casi media hora caminando, la ciudad parecía haber cambiado, había cámaras de seguridad por cada esquina, no estaba como la recordaba.

"¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?" Pensó Nezumi mientras seguía su camino, cuando doblo en una esquina un guardia por la ropa que usaba lo hizo detener, Nezumi chasqueo la lengua y miro al hombre, este se sorprendió al notar el color de sus ojos.

-¿No fuiste tú el que salió de la oficina del alcalde hace cuatro años atrás y canto?-Pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

"Así que me recuerdan" Sonrió-Soy el mismo-Acepto con voz fría-¿Hay algún problema?

-No pero debe andar con su permiso de entrada a la ciudad, las nuevas normas son claras sobre ese asunto, asi que si es tan amable me permite ver el suyo-Pidió tendiendo una mano con una pequeña maquinita.

Nezumi se estaba fastidiando-No tengo, ni siquiera sabía de eso, vengo recién llegando después de cuatro años fuera de aquí asi que no conozco las nuevas normas, pero si me dejas puedo ir a hablar con Sion, debe conocerlo, ¿verdad? El chico que hablo el dia en que cante.

-¿El ex presidente del comité de reconstrucción?, si lo conozco pero se alejo de eso hace casi un año atrás…-Nezumi abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba eso, eso no era bueno, algo andaba mal, podía haberle pasado algo a Sion, ahora más que nunca necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, y comprobar que estaba bien-¿joven…?-Pero Nezumi había salido corriendo antes de oír eso, debía ir a la panadería, Karan debía saber algo, o mejor aún, Sion debía estar viviendo con ella asi que podría hablar con él sin problemas o eso esperaba. Sintió un piquete en su nuca y cayó al suelo, su cuerpo se negaba a responder, sus ojos se estaban cerrando, al parecer el policía le había disparado algo, pero escucho otros pasos y forcejeos, luego todo se oscureció.

Abrió los ojos, estaba recostado en una cama que ya conocía, y al parecer el lugar no había cambiado, miro alrededor y se sentó en la cama, la cabeza le dolía y se mareo apenas lo hizo, se recostó de nuevo con una mano sobre su cabeza.

-No te levantes tan rápido, el efecto del tranquilizante aun no pasa-Era la voz de Inukashi, Nezumi miro hacia el sonido, veía a la figura distorsionada de la chica a su lado derecho-Mi perro te vio entrar y supuse que tendrías problemas con las nuevas leyes que hay en la ciudad, y como vez no me equivoque, desobedeciste la ley y el policía te disparo su dardo aturdidor o tranquilizante, en realidad no se cual uso, pero la cosa es que si me hubiera demorado mas estarías en Moon Drop esposado y bajo un muy molesto interrogatorio, y como te ubican por lo sucedido hace cuatro años hubiese sido peor, ellos escucharon que toda la estabilidad de esta ciudad dependía de ti y asi mismo su sobrevivencia, pero si te capturan podrían usarte para controlar a esa cosa enorme que apareció esa vez…

Nezumi gimió, no recordaba que Inukashi fuera tan habladora-Puedes callarte un momento, mi cabeza aun no se repone-Se incorporo más lentamente-¿Sion, donde está el? ¿Le paso algo malo?...

Inukashi chasqueo la lengua-No le paso nada, está bien, lo que paso fue que Yoming, te acuerdas de él, era el que estaba hablando ese dia…-Nezumi la quedo mirando-lo siento, mira que humor tienes. La cosa es que tiene mucho dinero y logro colocar a todos los miembros del comité de reconstrucción en contra de Sion y este como no se dejo convencer con los planes de ese hombre lo terminaron dejando de lado y no consideraban sus opiniones, Sion se canso de eso y de la ciudad y se marcho a donde solía vivir contigo, lo veo de vez en cuando, cada dos días viene a ayudarme a lavar a los perros, Karan está preocupada por el, desde que te fuiste se ve más triste y siempre ha estado esperando que regresaras, pero demonios tardaste demasiado, pero he de reconocer que has crecido y…

-Inukashi, me estas fastidiando-Nezumi se puso de pie-Gracias por ayudarme pero ahora necesito ver a Sion…-Se tambaleo-¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente?-Pregunto volteando a ver a Inukashi.

-Una hora más o menos, eso es lo que tarda el dardo en dejar inconsciente a una persona, no te preocupes los efectos completos se pasaran en una hora más-Contesto la chica acariciando a un perro que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto…?

-Bueno fui apresada hace medio año atrás por andar sin ese permiso conmigo, me dieron lo mismo que ti. Pero la diferencia es que a mi si me llevaron a Moon Drop y te digo hombre, el interrogatorio fue fatal, aun tenia los efectos en mi cuerpo y me sentía molida ahí dentro, pero gracias a Sion me sacaron de allí, tuviste suerte como dije antes de que llegara a tiempo, o…

Nezumi movió la cabeza a los costados y salió de la habitación sin dejar que Inukashi terminara de hablar, su mochila estaba al lado de la puerta por la parte de afuera, colocándosela al hombro bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su casa. Si Sion estaba allí, quería decir que tenia a alguien aguardando por su llegada, al salir del hotel, el aire fresco alivio las molestias provocadas por el dardo, más despejado camino hacia la casa.

No sabía muy bien que decir, pero de algo estaba seguro y era de que por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Sion, sus pasos disminuyeron la velocidad, era cierto quería verlo pero le daba temor que Sion ya no quisiera verlo luego de casi cuatro años. Se desespero, se detuvo por completo con los ojos cerrados y respirando de forma entrecortada, si Sion lo rechazaba toda razón de haber regresado se acabaría, y como veía la ciudad posiblemente Elyurias tomaría represalias sobre los ciudadanos de No.6 y sobre Sion por no haber cumplido con el deber que le entrego, Nezumi apretó los puños hasta que sus uñas se enterraron en su palma, se sentía muy nervioso, temeroso, confundido, ansioso, como nunca antes se había sentido y eso que como actor estaba bajo una muy grande presión, pero esto era la realidad y cualquier cosa podía pasar. Se detuvo en los juegos y se sentó en el columpio, no podía saber que sucedería si Sion lo viera, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la única persona que le importaba realmente pero a la cual había abandonado por casi cuatro años y para mas encima la ciudad se encontraba convertida en un caos peor de lo que había pensado. No sabía qué hacer. Apoyo la cabeza en el costado del columpio y cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, había sido largo el viaje y con lo sucedido cuando entro en la ciudad estaba hecho polvo. Lo único que quería era dormir en una cama como correspondía.

-¿Nezumi?-Escucho que la voz suave de alguien decía desde atrás de él, no había oído pasos ni nada, pero después de todo el cansancio no lo ayudaba a estar alerta como solía hacerlo. Nezumi se levanto del columpio y miro atrás, su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho, sus palmas habían comenzado a sudar copiosamente y sentía que sus rodillas se doblarían ante el chico de pie frente a él, esos ojos carmesí, esa cicatriz sobre su cuello, ese cabello blanco resplandeciente, era tal cual lo recordaba, solo que se veía un poco más cansado y tal vez mas alto-¿Eres Nezumi?-Pregunto con su voz que Nezumi tanto extraño, sonaba como si en cualquier momento rompería a llorar. Nezumi tomo aire, aunque ese simple hecho le causo dolor en su pecho-¡Nezumi!-Exclamo Sion corriendo hacia el chico y abrazándolo antes de que Nezumi fuera capaz de reaccionar ante su embelesamiento con Sion.

-Sion…estoy de regreso-Murmuro Nezumi con voz quebrada, había anhelado tanto ver y sentir a Sion entre sus brazos que ahora que lo tenía sus brazos se oponían a sus órdenes y permanecían flácidos a sus costados.

-Nezumi, Nezumi te extrañe tanto, creí que no regresarías que por primera vez romperías una promesa-Le decía Sion con su rostro apegado al pecho del chico, este sentía las lagrimas que mojaban su pecho pero no lo alejo, haciendo acoplo de sus fuerzas, ordeno a sus brazos con todo su ser y el amor que tenia hacia ese chico que lo abrazaran, cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos hundió su rostro en el hombro de Sion y respiro la esencia que tanto había soñado sentir tras todos esos años, era como un olor que llenaba sus sentidos y atontaba su cerebro por completo-Te eche tanto de menos, te extrañe tanto, necesitaba tanto de ti para seguir adelante, pero…

-Sion, se que fui un tonto, pero habían cosas que no comprendía, ahora que soy más madura logre encontrar y aclarar esas cosas que no entendía, realmente fui un estúpido, un maldito egoísta al alejarme de esa manera de ti, de dejar todo el peso en ti, pero que podía hacer, tenía miedo de las cosas que me estaban comiendo por dentro cada vez que te veía, cada vez que no sabía cómo reaccionarias, al ver cómo te comportabas en la correccional, para mi eras un iceberg, solo veía la superficie pero no el iceberg completo, tenía miedo de lo que se escondía debajo de eso, tenía miedo de darme cuenta que era algo que no podía manejar, pero eso ya no me importa, eso es cosa del pasado, ahora sé que nunca debí abandonarte Sion, porque pude darme cuenta que lo que sentía y que no podía reconocer. Eso era amor, no, es amor hacia ti, no como amigo, no como compañero, si no como persona, como amante-Nezumi hablaba con su rostro aun apoyado en el hombro de Sion, podía sentir que Sion temblaba por los sollozos que tenia, su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto incontrolable que ahora reinaba su cuerpo tras las palabras de Nezumi. El chico lo sentía que lo abrazaba aun más fuerte y que daba la impresión que temía separarse de él-No tengas miedo, no me iré, regresa para quedarme y eso quiere decir para quedarme a tu lado para siempre-Agrego separándose levemente de Sion, este lo miro.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?-Sollozo Sion intentando secarse las lagrimas.

-Para eso vine, para quedarme contigo por siempre-Nezumi acerco sus labios a los de Sion y lo beso dulcemente, separándose los miro a los ojos con la frente apoyada en la de Sion-Estoy aquí por ti, por nadie más, ahora nadie intentara dañarte de nuevo, ahora me tienes contigo para lo que desees-Sonrió suavemente-Ya estoy en casa-Dijo sin apartar los ojos de los de Sion.

-Bienvenido de regreso-Susurro Sion sonriendo ampliamente, Nezumi lo volvió a abrazar y lo tomo de la mano.

-Entonces regresemos a casa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-Mas serio, Nezumi le rodeo los hombros con su brazo derecho y se encaminaron rumbo a la habitación. Ahora las cosas se complicarían, o eso sentía Nezumi, había algo en No. 6 que no había cambiado para bien y necesitaba solucionarlo antes de que Elyurias se percatara de eso e intentara dañar a Sion. Pero el sentir a ese chico a su lado le daba fuerzas para apoyarlo, ayudarlo y salvarlo si era necesario, no importaba que escuchará, eso lo había decidido hacer antes si quiera de poner un pie en esa ciudad, para él lo importante era Sion y ayudarlo a que las cosas que no había podido manejar lograra ser manejadas y si alguien se atrevía a desafiarlo que lo pensara dos veces antes de intentarlo, ya que ahora Sion no estaba solo, ahora lo tenía a él y él no permitiría que algo malo le pasara a ese chico que tanto amaba.

**Bien, segundo capítulo de esta historia, ojala les haya gustado. Bueno la semana que viene tal vez el Domingo suba el capitulo tres si es que lo termino a tiempo. POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, LOS NECESITO. Gracias por leer y por favor comenten. **


	3. Confundido

**Bueno, creo que quiero darle a la historia de Nezumi y Sion un comienzo nuevo donde ambos están juntos como siempre debieron ser. Aun no me decido si continuar con esta serie, todo dependerá de la aceptación que ustedes le den a esta historia. Gracias por leer y disfrútenla.**

**La historia se centra en Nezumi y Sion tras dejar No.6.**

**Cuatro años después de abandonar No.6.**

**Preámbulo a lo sucedido en No.6 durante los cuatro años fuera.**

**Confundido**

**By Yukio**

Nezumi se sentó en el sofá de la habitación, esta no había cambiado nada desde que se fue, Sion se sentó frente a él en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba frente al sofá. Ambos se miraron sin pronunciar palabras, Nezumi estaba demasiado nervioso y no quería demostrarlo ya que su voz temblaría, tener delante de él luego de casi cuatro años fuera a la persona más importante de su vida era demasiado impactante y sentía que su voz estaba atascada en su garganta, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a los ojos carmesí de Sion y esperar que ese chico realmente lo perdonara. Sion lo quedo mirando, no sabía si era con amor, odio o simplemente apatía, Sion acerco su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de Nezumi y la dejo allí por unos momentos sin apartar los ojos de Nezumi.

-Creí que jamás te volvería a ver, creí que te habías olvidado de mi-Musito tan débilmente que Nezumi pensó que estaba oyendo el murmullo del viento dentro de la habitación-Pero aquí estas, luego de todos estos años, pero…

Nezumi bajo la vista, podía sentir el dolor dentro de Sion, podía sentir el miedo y la incertidumbre que tenía ese chico sobre él era como un mar en tempestad, no sabía qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sentimientos ajenos, pero Sion no era alguien que no conocía, era le persona que lo había cambiado y le había enseñado la importancia de tener a alguien a su lado y el querer proteger a ese alguien, cosa que jamás había sentido o querido hacer, ese chico lo cambio desde su interior y por el ahora estaba allí, por el había decidió regresar, para decirle lo que concluyo en su búsqueda por respuestas, pero ahora que lo tenía al frente su voz no salía y lo único que podía hacer era el mirar a esos ojos, a ese rostro, a ese chico que hacia palpitar su corazón tan rápido que le dolía el tan solo respirar.

-Lo lamento mucho…necesitaba poner en claro mis ideas-Levanto la vista hacia Sion "Como decirle que estaba confundido por lo que sentía por él y que tarde casi cuatro años en darme cuenta, no es una excusa que a mí me gustaría oír" Pensó sintiéndose desesperado-Pero ya estoy de regreso y esta vez no me iré de tu lado, es una promesa-No era exactamente lo que pretendía decir pero era mejor que quedarse callado.

Sion lo miro, Nezumi no sabía que estaba viendo Sion, ya que sus ojos parecían estar viendo mas allá de lo que estaba presente-¿Qué ideas necesitabas aclarar que tardaste cuatro años en conseguir una solución?-Pregunto sonando algo molesto o tal vez era algo dolido Nezumi no podía estar seguro de que sentimiento se trataba cuando era Sion el que hablaba.

-Sobre ti-Nezumi tomo aire prefería decir las cosas ahora, si no las decía iban a quedar las cosas inconclusa y eso él no lo quería, para su sorpresa Sion se puso de pie y acercándose a la estufa tomo la tetera y lleno dos vasos con el agua caliente, entregándole uno a Nezumi se sentó frente a él, no sabía si ese chico de cabellos blancos quería oír lo que el tenia que decir, parecía como un papel en blanco, antes Nezumi podía leer fácilmente lo que Sion estaba sintiendo o pensando, pero en ese momento no podía hacerlo-¿Sion?-Nezumi comenzó a decir tras un breve silencio entre ambos chicos.

-¿Qué Nezumi? ¿Qué es lo que tenias que aclarar sobre mi?-Ahora si sonaba molesto, aunque sus ojos dijeran lo contrario.

-Mis sentimientos-Se sonrojo al decir eso, no podía creer que había dicho que eran sus sentimientos los que tenía que aclarar-No sabía lo que sentía por ti, era algo que nunca había sentido por otra persona por eso mismo no sabía que era, pero…pero ya lo sé, aunque tú me dijiste una vez lo que sentías por mí, no sé si seguirán siendo los mismos sentimientos que ahora yo tengo hacia ti, aun asi decidí regresar y decírtelo de frente, pero si no quieres verme simplemente me iré…-Nezumi bajo la mirada, antes el hubiese sido más impulsivo y le hubiese dado un beso mientras decía sus sentimientos, pero había cambiado al igual que Sion, aunque al parecer Sion se había vuelto más frio y calculador, lo contrario de lo que era antes.

-¿Cuatro años para decirme que te gusto?-Murmuro Sion poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a Nezumi, este apretó los puños, no había esperado ese comentario y esa actitud, el Sion que él conocía se hubiese acercado y le hubiera abrazado y hasta tal vez le hubiera dado un beso, Nezumi se levanto, no era el reencuentro que había esperado, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, Sion lo miro-¿Dónde vas?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-A…a buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche, no quiero molestarte y prefiero que pienses bien lo que te dije sobre lo que descubrí sobre mis sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, si el amor que te tengo no es reciproco me rendiré y simplemente me marchare por el mismo camino que regrese-Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Se sentía miserable, había dañado a Sion, el ya no era el mismo que una vez conoció, su partida lo dejo hecho pedazos y al parecer el Sion que surgió de eso no era ni siquiera como el Sion que el recordaba. Suspirando subió las escaleras y llegando arriba miro el oscuro paraje, aunque ya no existía el muro entre el Distrito Oeste y No.6, aun podía sentir la brecha que existía entre ambos lugares. No iba a ir donde Inukashi, no quería que se enterara de cómo había salido el encuentro entre él y Sion. Se encamino a unas ruinas y dejando su bolso en una esquina miro alrededor, necesitaba estar seguro que estaba completamente despejado de cualquier cosa peligrosa, como arañas venenosas o vidrios. Una vez que acabo de revisar se saco su tela de superfibra y cubriéndose con ella, uso su bolso como almohadón y se acostó a dormir, estaba agotado luego de tremendo viaje que había hecho, pero no había pensado que las cosas salieran de ese modo, ni menos que tras esa afectuosa bienvenida que Sion le había dado todo había cambiado a un chico apático y que no mostraba interés por nada, aunque debía aceptar que lo merecía por lo que había hecho. Cerró los ojos, el sueño no tardo en vencerlo y se quedo dormido.

-…mi…zumi…Nezumi…Nezumi-Escucho que Sion le decía a lo lejos, abriendo los ojos se encontró con unos ojos carmesí que lo miraban con ternura-Regresa a la casa, después de todo es tu hogar no mío-Sion sonrió-Lo siento necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y entendí que para ti no es sencillo lidiar con tipos de sentimientos complicados y complejos como lo es el amor-Le tendió la mano, Nezumi se incorporo, y movió la cabeza a los lados intentando sacarse el sueño de encima. Aun era de noche, parecía que había dormido solo por unos minutos, bostezando miro a Sion, este no le quitaba los ojos de encima, de repente se lanzo en los brazos de Nezumi llorando incontrolablemente-Lo…lo siento…no quise…co-comportarme asi…estaba…do-dolido…-Gimoteaba Sion con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Nezumi quien a lo único que atino a hacer fue dar suaves palmadas en la espalda de Sion, tener asi de cerca a Sion le agradaba.

-No te preocupes-Murmuro Nezumi abrazando más fuertemente a Sion-Comprendo lo que debiste pasar, fui un completo idiota-Agrego oliendo el aroma que desprendía el cabello de Sion, era muy delicioso, algo dulzón con el aroma natural de Sion que mezclados lo hacían no desear jamás soltar a ese chico de cabellos blancos. Sion continuo llorando casi media hora, Nezumi no lo soltó y simplemente lo consoló lo mejor que podía en el limitado lugar donde se encontraban. Nezumi lo miro una vez se soltaron, aunque estaba completamente agotado y lo único que quería era dormir, Nezumi tomo el rostro de Sion y pasando sus dedos sobre las mejillas de Sion le limpio las lagrimas, luego acerco sus labios y beso los parpados del chico-Te quiero Sion, para mi eres lo mas importante en mi vida, por eso decidí regresar, pero creí que no querías verme jamás cuando estábamos hablando en la habitación…yo…-Pero fue callado por los suaves labios de Sion sobre los suyos, Nezumi cerró los ojos para experimentar con sus demás sentidos las sensaciones que estaban en un punto de ebullición en su interior.

-No me dejes de nuevo, por favor, júralo como lo hiciste esa vez-Susurro sin quitar los labios de los de Nezumi, Sion. Nezumi lo abrazo de la cintura y atrayéndolo aun más hacia él lo beso más intensamente.

-Lo prometo-Dijo cuando se soltaron-Ahora regresemos o tendrás que cargar conmigo hasta la habitación, estoy que me duermo aquí mismo-Dijo suavemente Nezumi con los ojos medio cerrados. Sion lo estaba sosteniendo por la cintura mientras lo llevaba de regreso a la habitación-Cuando despierte quiero que me cuentes todo de cómo están las cosas aquí-Nezumi estaba siendo guiado hacia la cama donde apenas su cabeza toco la almohada se quedo profundamente dormido.

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fic, más corto que los anteriores pero es para explicar mejor como fueron tomadas las cosas luego del encuentro de estos dos chicos, para luego pasar a la historia central donde está involucrado los cambios que han sucedido en la ciudad y como se irán tornando las cosas para estos chicos. Gracias a quienes han dejado Reviews y han leído la historia, aun queda historia para rato, por eso mismo dejen Reviews y gracias por leer. **


	4. Poder

**Bueno, creo que quiero darle a la historia de Nezumi y Sion un comienzo nuevo donde ambos están juntos como siempre debieron ser. Aun no me decido si continuar con esta serie, todo dependerá de la aceptación que ustedes le den a esta historia. Gracias por leer y disfrútenla.**

**La historia se centra en Nezumi y Sion tras dejar No.6.**

**Cuatro años después de abandonar No.6.**

**Comenzando a mover las piezas del juego.**

**Vocabulario algo, no mucho subido de tono. Si no les agrada comenten y háganmelo saber.**

**Poder**

**By Yukio. **

Sion apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Nezumi escuchando sus latidos mientras le narraba lo que había sucedido durante los cuatro años de ausencia de Nezumi, se encontraban recostados en la cama luego de haber desayudando y cambiado ropa, se sentían cómodos de esa manera por lo que se habían quedado asi mientras Sion contaba los problemas que tuvo con Yoming y su grupo dentro del comité de reconstrucción. Nezumi lo escuchaba en silencio mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de Sion con sus dedos, le fascinaba ese cabello blanco y realmente suave que Sion tenia. Y esa cercanía que tanto había extrañado, Sion tenía una pierna sobre las suyas y podía sentir el calor que manaba el cuerpo de Sion al lado del suyo.

-Yoming hace unos dos años atrás comenzó a mostrarse como realmente era, con su dinero e influencia convenció a todos de que debía existir otras reglas en la ciudad para la entrada de los habitantes del Distrito Oeste, aunque las casas fueron reconstruidas y la gente vive de mejor manera, solo algunos pueden ingresar a la ciudad llevando el pase de entrada que se les asigno, yo no estaba de acuerdo con esa medida que no se diferenciaba casi en nada con la anterior que había, pero Yoming me dijo que un niño como yo no entiende de cosas de liderazgo y de protección hacia las personas, que la gente del Distrito Oeste tenía un profundo resentimiento contra la gente de No.6, por eso mismo creía que era necesario tomar esas medidas, al mismo tiempo a mis espalda comenzaron a reunirse y tomar decisiones que afectaron el poco equilibrio ganado, me sentí desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, intente conversar con los otros miembros pero no sirvió, Yoming les había ofrecido una enorme suma de dinero y yo no tenía eso para llevarlos a mi favor, termine perdiendo ante ese hombre y me sentí demasiado inútil, no supe cómo usar mis palabras para convencerlos, inclusive les dije que si Elyurias se daba cuenta de lo que han hecho podría hacernos pagar muy caro, inclusive matándonos como casi lo hizo cuatro años atrás, pero ni eso funciono, dijeron que ella ya debe de haberse ido lejos de aquí y que ya no les importa, quede excluido del grupo y nadie me hacía caso, por lo que decidí regresar a este lugar y no volver a pisar la ciudad-Sion rodeo con un brazo el estomago de Nezumi-Sin ti a mi lado me sentí solo y sin apoyo, sentí que no valía la pena pelear, que no valía la pena gastarme en algo que no tiene valor, que nada mas importa, que solo estaba siendo una molestia con mis ideas de unión de la ciudad con el Distrito que solo era un bueno para nada que no sabe qué hacer cuando la situación se vuelve en mi contra, que no sé hacer nada sin ti y tu apoyo, para mí ya nada tenía solución-Nezumi lo miro, dándole un leve beso en la cabeza, suspiro. Sabía que Sion era dependiente de otros, pero no le agradaba nada que esos hombre miembros del comité lo hicieran a un lado siendo vencidos por la codicia y el deseo de poder, lo cual los llevo a tomar decisiones que personalmente no le agradaba y sabia que Elyurias tampoco estaría satisfecha con eso, lo sentía muy dentro de él, tanto que dolía. Abrazo más fuertemente a Sion acercándolo aun más a su cuerpo para trasmitirle que ya no estaba solo, que ahora lo tenía a su lado y juntos solucionaría y arreglarían el caos que esos hombres habían armado en la ciudad.

-No te preocupes Sion, me encargare de tener una amena charla con esos neófitos codiciosos de poder, alguien que no conoce sobre liderazgo se deja llevar por las cosas que consigue estando en un puesto desconocido para él, haciéndolo tomar decisiones erróneas y haciéndolo pensar que todo lo que está haciendo no tiene consecuencias, pero se olvida que mientras haya gente que se oponga a lo que está haciendo estará formando una ciudad creada en el error y en la falsedad, ambas cosas que estoy seguro que Elyurias detesta, no sé como Sion, pero por algo estoy aquí, no solamente para regresar a tu lado, no soy de los que cree que uno regresa a un sitio solo por una persona, sentí que si no venia algo sucedería, tu corres peligro Sion, Elyurias te encomendó hacer bien las cosas y tu las abandonaste porque fueron más pesadas de lo que creías, eso ella lo sabe…-Nezumi se cayó de inmediato, no sabía cómo podía decir esas cosas con tanta seguridad pero sentía que dentro de la ciudad estaban comenzando a suceder cosas que eran causadas por ella, y si encontraba a Sion algo malo podía hacerle, antes de que algo asi pasara necesitaba hablar con ella y pedirle más tiempo, lo máximo posible para que Sion arregle el desastre que Yoming con los otros hombre habían hecho en la ciudad.

Sion lo quedo mirando, Nezumi estaba actuando extraño, lo podía notar pero no quería molestarlo con preguntas, ni siquiera sabía donde había estado los últimos años y como había sobrevivido en los lugares donde estuvo, pero al parecer no había tenido problemas-Nezumi ¿De verdad iras conmigo a hablar?-Pregunto sin moverse del pecho de Nezumi. Este no respondió, Sion levanto la cabeza hacia el chico, este tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que se había dormido de nuevo-¿Nezumi?-Dijo moviéndolo un poco, el chico entreabrió los ojos-¿Estás bien?

-Si es que el viaje fue muy largo y creo que aun no recupero toda la energía perdida, después de todo viaje a pie durante casi seis meses-Contesto reprimiendo un bostezo. Sion abrió los ojos, eso era mucho tiempo viajando, ahora comprendía porque estaba tan cansado Nezumi.

-Si deseas duerme un poco más, hare el almuerzo asi que descansa-Pidió levantándose del lado de Nezumi, este asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormido segundos después. Sion encendió la estufa y se puso a cocinar un estofado de verduras, tras media hora de pelar las verduras y mezclarlas en la cacerola, se sentó a esperar a que se cociera, tomando un libro que había estado leyendo de Hesse se puso a leer, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración suave de Nezumi quien dormía profundamente en la cama, el chico no se había dado cuenta del esfuerzo que le había costado al chico de ojos grises el ir a No.6 para decirle lo que sentía tras haber descubierto de qué clase de sentimiento era el que tenia. Sonrió ante la ironía de que le tomara tanto tiempo el saber la respuesta, pero después de todo ahora lo tenía con él.

Nezumi entreabrió los ojos, algo olía delicioso en el aire, pestañeando miro alrededor, Sion aun leía sentado en el sofá, el chico sonrió al darse cuenta que el delicioso aroma estaba acompañado por un leve olor a quemado-Oye Sion, vuelve a tierra que la comida se te está quemando-Dijo sentándose en la cama, Sion se sobresalto al darse cuenta que Nezumi se había despertado y se levanto rápidamente tras lo oído al percibir el ligero olor en el aire de que las papas que había puesto en el estofado se habían estado quemando sin darse cuenta, había estado pensando demasiado mientras leía y se había olvidado por completo de la comida.

-No puede ser, nunca me había pasado esto-Mascullo levantando la tapa de la cacerola y viendo el contenido del interior, no se había equivocado las papas estaban ligeramente quemadas pero aun era comible.

Nezumi se levanto y camino hacia el, abrazándolo por detrás apoyo su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de Sion-Nunca cambias, siempre serás el mismo natural igual a cuando te conocí-Murmuro en el oído del peliblanco, Sion se sonrojo ante el comentario-Pero si no fueras asi, posiblemente no me gustarías, además no creo que la comida tenga mal sabor, solo se quemo un poco-Deposito un suave beso en la nuca de Sion provocándole un escalofrió-Después de comer iremos a No.6 a hablar con esos idiotas del comité, ahora sabrán con quien se metieron-Nezumi abrazo más fuertemente a Sion-Ahora no estás solo, me tienes contigo-Sion levanto su mano derecha y lo acerco hasta los labios de Nezumi, dejándolo allí unos momentos.

-Te quiero Nezumi, gracias por regresar conmigo-Susurro dándose la vuelta hasta quedar de frente al chico, Nezumi lo miro a los ojos, estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia, sus labios casi se rozaban, podían sentir la respiración cálida del otro en su rostro. Sion se puso de puntitas al notar que Nezumi había crecido mucho mas desde la última vez que se vieron, Sion también había crecido pero apenas si le llegaba al hombro de Nezumi, dándole un suave beso en los labios, sonrió-Voy a servir para que podamos ir luego-Se separo de Nezumi y dándole la espalda tomo dos cuencos y los lleno con el estofado. El almuerzo fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos muchachos dijo alguna palabra, pero se podía notar que se daban algunas miradas cómplices entre ellos.

-Bien es hora de irnos-Nezumi se había cambiado ropa, y se había puesto unos pantalones negros, con una camiseta manga larga negra, y alrededor de su cuello se coloco la tela de superfibra, Sion lo miro, lucia muy bien, se veía mucho mas blanco y también más elegante, se hizo su cola de caballo y se dirigieron a la ciudad, no hubo problemas, ya que ubicaban a Sion. Nezumi al notar que el chico a su lado iba tenso, le tomo de la mano, Sion se sobresalto y lo miro-No te preocupes estoy aquí, cualquier cosa que suceda estoy aquí para protegerte y ayudarte-Le susurro con una voz que le erizo los vellos de los brazos. El chico de ojos grises se había puesto más sexy durante los años que estuvo afuera, eso Sion lo pudo notar al ver como las mujeres y adolescentes se daban vuelta a mirarlo mientras andaban en las calles de la ciudad, se detuvieron tras casi una hora y media frente a la estación de trenes.

Sion miro a Nezumi-Es gratis, fue uno de los cambios que hice, subamos nos llevara directamente a Moon Drop donde está la oficina del comité de reconstrucción-Nezumi no le agradaba viajar en cosas asi, por eso mismo había decidido viajar a pie a No.6, se sentía más seguro caminando que usando cosas de ese tipo, pero prefirió no decir nada para que Sion no se riera de él.

Mientras se sentaban en uno de los vagones, Nezumi miro tenso alrededor, odiaba los lugares cerrados y con mucha gente a su alrededor, Sion pareció darse cuenta de eso ya que sonriendo le tomo la mano del chico que estaba sobre su rodilla firmemente apretada, tanto que sus nudillos llegaban a estar blancos. El chico lo miro-Estoy bien, solo que odio estos medios de transporte-Le dijo tan bajo que a Sion le costó comprender lo que había dicho.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos en unos minutos mas-Animo Sion viendo que Nezumi llegaba a sudar por lo tenso que estaba en ese sitio-Cuando acabemos con todo nos iremos a pie donde mi mamá, y de allí caminando también a la casa ¿te parece bien?-Pregunto viendo al chico a su lado quien asintió débilmente, Nezumi bajo la vista y cerro un momento los ojos, odiaba sentirse asi, pero se sentía completamente incomodo en esos sitios tan pequeños y atestado de personas apretándose y tocándose, y podía notar que lo miraba de todos los lugares de ese vagón. Cuando al fin se detuvo y bajaron del tren, soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto preocupado Sion viendo lo palido que estaba Nezumi.

-Si estoy bien, no es nada, pero no me hagas subir a uno de esos de nuevo-Desde allí se podía ver el Moon Drop-Bien Sion, es hora de mostrarles quien manda-Nezumi suspiro, hubiese sido más sencillo si tuviese a sus ratones, pero habían fallecido un año atrás, los extrañaba obviamente, pero aunque eran del bosque Mao, y vivían un poco más que los ratones normales, cuando Sion llego a vivir con él los había tenido dos años antes, y sabia que no durarían tanto. Quería buscar a otros de la misma raza, pero no sabía si aún quedaban de esos en No.6, 'si al menos los tuviera conmigo los mandaría a investigar para saber cómo es el sitio y asi no sentirme como si estuviera entrando a la jaula de unos leones' Pensó mientras se acercaban aun mas al sitio, deteniéndose en la entrada Sion miro arriba.

-Debemos subir al tercer piso, allí está la oficina-Comento entrando, un guardia se les acerco-Hola, estoy aquí para conversar-Le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa, el guardia desvió la mirada hacia Nezumi-El es el chico que salvo a la ciudad cuatro años atrás de esa infección causada por ese espíritu en forma de avispa, ¿se acuerda de él?

El guardia abrió los ojos sorprendido-Como olvidarlo, su voz era hermosa, parecía que un ángel había bajado del cielo y nos cantaba para salvarnos, pasen le avisare a la secretaria Señor Sion-Dijo el guardia con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras seguía viendo a Nezumi.

Este pasó por su lado y junto a Sion tomaron las escaleras, Nezumi había comenzado a odiar esas cosas desde la correccional, llegando al tercer piso, una señorita los recibió.

-Joven Sion, un placer tenerlo de nuevo aquí, el Señor Yoming lo atenderá de inmediato…-Pero no acabo de hablar ya que una puerta se abrió y el mismo hombre que Nezumi había visto cuatro años antes hablando con el publico apareció, se dirigió directamente hacia Nezumi quien dio un paso atrás y lo miro con unos ojos fríos y sin compasión, lo cual congelo al hombre en mitad de su acercamiento. Nezumi lo miraba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro-Señor Yoming ellos…

-Regresa a tu puesto, se quienes son-El hombre miro a Sion-Creí que no regresarías, decidiste aceptar mi propuesta o…

-Cállate-Susurro Nezumi poniéndose entre Sion y ese hombre-Así que tú eres el maldito que cree que el dinero lo puede todo ¿no? ¿Qué el soborno es necesario para quedarse en el poder? Eres un estúpido codicioso, estas colocando en peligro a la ciudad o es que no aprendiste nada de lo ocurrido cuatro años atrás, Elyurias sigue en esta ciudad observando y vigilando que todo marche bien, y yo debo juzgar que sea asi, ahora mismo puedo llamarla y decirle que no es asi, que unos bastardos avarientos han convertido a la ciudad a algo mucho peor que la anterior, que siguen cometiendo los mismos errores-Nezumi lo miraba con odio en su mirada-¿Quieres que maten a todos?...

-Yo…no no es lo que parece, no sé qué te ha dicho Sion, pero no es verdad, está mintiendo, no estamos haciendo nada…

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!-Nezumi rugió-No salve a la ciudad por ustedes, la salve por Sion, él es el único en quien confió para cambiar a esta ciudad a algo mejor, pero cuando llego me encuentro con cosas que jamás imagine, me atacaron cuando puse un pie aquí dentro, y ¿aun asi dices que no están haciendo nada?-Sion miro a Nezumi, sabía que daba miedo verlo enojado pero él se había acostumbrado a eso, Sion miro a Yoming quien se veía muy palido y pequeño en su traje de dos piezas de alta costura. Pero no sabía como Nezumi saco su cuchillo y empujo al hombre hacia la pared poniendo el cuchillo justo en la yugula-Las cosas van a cambiar o aquí mismo acabo contigo…

Sion abrió los ojos sorprendido, no había esperado eso-¡Nezumi no!-Pidió tomando al chico por la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el cuchillo, Nezumi lo miro-No hagas nada de lo cual podrías lamentarte después-Nezumi suspiro, unos guardias había aparecido alertados por la secretaria. Intentaron detener a Nezumi pero este los dejos fuera de combate en menos de un minuto.

-Vamos a regresar, o Elyurias sabrá que eres culpable de que esta ciudad no sea capaz de salir de la mierda de agujero que se encuentra ahora mismo-Nezumi dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar Sion lo seguía de cerca, sabía que algo asi sucedería, Nezumi no tenia paciencia y se molestaba con facilidad, pero realmente había pensado que mataría a ese hombre sin dudarlo, la mano del chico de ojos grises no dudo cuando le había puesto el cuchillo en el cuello a Yoming, pero no diría nada, lo más seguro era que había sido una advertencia y un modo de amedrentarlo para que pusiera las cosas en orden antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Salieron del edifico ante la mirada atónita del guardia que los había dejado entrar, mientras se alejaban Nezumi se apoyo en la pared de una casa y subió la vista al cielo-Lo siento Sion, me dio rabia que ese hombre te llamara mentiroso y que parecía ser tan cínico, no soporto a tipos de su calaña-Sion negó suavemente.

-No te preocupes, sé que no lo hiciste con intención de dañar a alguien, entiendo tu punto-Sion frunció el ceño cuando vio que Nezumi se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, lo vio tambalear un poco-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto preocupado viendo lo palido que se había puesto.

-No…no sé, me pareció escuchar a Elyurias llamándome-Contesto mirando alrededor-Mejor vamos a casa de tu mamá. Quiero saludarla y además comer sus deliciosos dulces-Dijo sonriendo y separándose del muro. Se alejaron de Moon Drop, donde el caos había surgido tras lo acontecido.

Yoming miro a los guardias-Quiero a ese chico aquí, puede hacer que nos mate si logra comunicarse con esa cosa que mato a las personas cuatro años atrás, no podemos permitir eso, hay que convencerlo que estamos haciendo bien las cosas, o todo se acabara…

-¿Y si lo matamos?-Comento un guardia con rostro de pocos amigos.

-No seas imbécil, si esa cosa se da cuenta que lo matamos, los siguientes seremos nosotros, debemos de hacer algo para cambiar las cosas pero tampoco quiero dar poder a unos mocosos que no son más que unos niños malcriados-Yoming suspiro-Debemos encontrar una forma de que ese chico se dé cuenta que algunas cosas no pueden ser cambiadas pero si modificadas un poco, eso es lo mejor…

**Aquí la otra parte de la historia, el comienzo algo lento para terminar con un Nezumi enojado y los planes de Yoming para demostrar que no todo puede cambiarse cuando el Distrito Oeste y No.6 aun no se llevan bien. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno o malo? Cualquier comentario es bien aceptado. Dejen Reviews y gracias por leer.**

**Próxima Actualización: Domingo 30 Diciembre. **


	5. Advertencia

**Bueno, creo que quiero darle a la historia de Nezumi y Sion un comienzo nuevo donde ambos están juntos como siempre debieron ser. Aun no me decido si continuar con esta serie, todo dependerá de la aceptación que ustedes le den a esta historia. Gracias por leer y disfrútenla.**

**La historia se centra en Nezumi y Sion tras dejar No.6.**

**Cuatro años después de abandonar No.6.**

**Comenzando a mover las piezas del juego.**

**Algo de lemon.**

**Personajes y ambiente pertenecientes a Asano Atsuko.**

**El resto de la historia me pertenece.**

**De vez en cuando un vocabulario algo, no mucho subido de tono (Por Nezumi). Si no les agrada comenten y háganmelo saber.**

**Advertencia**

**By Yukio. **

Nezumi se detuvo junto a Sion frente a la tienda de Karan, el chico se sentía algo molesto aun por lo sucedido pero no podía dejar a Sion solo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que Elyurias se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y por ese motivo ahora que el estaba allí intentaba comunicarse con él, pero Nezumi aun no quería establecer ese contacto, no hasta que estuviera cien por ciento seguro de que Sion no corría peligro. Sintió que Sion le tomaba del brazo, el chico parpadeando bajo la vista hacia él, Sion lo veía con una clara preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien Nezumi? Estas raro-Comento subiendo una mano a la frente del chico le puso la mano en ella-No tienes fiebre-Murmuro viéndolo detenidamente.

Nezumi sonrió-Estoy bien, solo pensaba en que cosa podemos hacer para arreglar todo este caos que existe, solo eso-El chico desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la tienda-¿Vamos a entrar o nos quedaremos parados como idiotas frente a ella?-Pregunto cambiando el tema por completo, habían cosas que Sion no necesitaba saber, eso estaba claro, por eso mismo no le contaría nada sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer para que todo resultara favorable a ellos. No iba a ser un trabajo limpio y menos agradable, pero viendo como estaban las cosas no tenía otra opción.

-Nezumi que alegría verte-Dijo Karan cuando entraron a la tienda, Nezumi no pudo reaccionar cuando la mujer lo estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos, Sion sonrió detrás de ellos, siempre le agradaba ver la reacción de Nezumi ante cosas como esas-Has crecido harto y estas más guapo que antes, seguramente muchas chicas andan persiguiéndote por todos lados para tener una cita contigo-Comento observando detenidamente al chico-Voy a cerrar la tienda para que podamos conversar tranquilamente-Karan se acerco a la puerta y dando vuelta el letrero cerró la puerta con llave-Vamos arriba, allí podemos comer algunos pasteles que prepare hace poco-La siguieron al segundo piso y acomodándose en las sillas del comedor se miraron, esperando que Karan llegara con la bandeja con las cosas.

Sion miro a Nezumi-¿Cuántas mujeres se te han declarado desde que te marchaste?-Pregunto sonando notoriamente molesto por el simple hecho de pensar sobre eso.

Nezumi ladeo la cabeza-No sé, debieron haber sido unas treinta por cada ciudad que visite-Murmuro fingiendo que hacia memoria, Sion desvió la vista más molesto todavía-Tonto, no ando por allí contando cuantas mujeres se me declaran, además no me sentía cómodo con ellas, ya que alguien más se había metido en mi y no me dejaba pensar con claridad-Añadió sonriendo sensualmente, Sion quedo mirando los labios de Nezumi, sabía que se refería a él, pero no sabía por qué razón en ese momento su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho al ver los labios rojos de Nezumi, deseaba besarlos, lamerlos, mordisquearlos, y si era posiblemente jugar con la lengua de ese chico frente a él, un calor se extendió por su cuerpo acumulándose en su vientre, bajo la vista avergonzado, se estaba excitando con solo ver a Nezumi frente a él, no podía creerlo, jamás le había ocurrido eso antes, pero el tan solo ver, sentir, oler y escuchar a Nezumi le provocaba todas esas cosas-¿Sion que pasa?-Pregunto Nezumi al verlo muy rojo.

-Nnn...na…nada-Musito poniéndose de pie se dirigió rápidamente al baño, allí se miro al espejo, luego de mojarse la cara unas cuatro veces, aun podía sentir el calor en su vientre y que bajaba a su entrepierna, no podía ser que él, el quien los últimos cuatro años había tenido completo control sobre si mismo perdiera el control sobre su propio cuerpo y estuviera sintiendo todo eso en su cuerpo. Escucho que golpeaban la puerta, y girando la manilla Nezumi entro al baño, parecía preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto viéndolo detenidamente, Sion no podía mas, bajo la vista y a paso lento se acerco a él, cerrando la puerta del baño con llave se puso detrás de Nezumi y lo abrazo-¿Sion?-Inquirió el chico de ojos grises notando la entrepierna de Sion sobre su pierna la cual podía darse cuenta que estaba duro. Sion no lo soltaba, Nezumi suspiro y dándose la vuelta se puso frente a él-Así que el niño bueno tiene una calentura inexplicable, ¿no?-Dijo suavemente en el oído de Sion, este se sonrojo.

-No es inexplicable, eres tú la razón de esto-Musito mirando a los ojos a Nezumi, este sonrió-Por favor, déjame darte un beso como yo quiera-Rogo apretando aun mas su cuerpo al de Nezumi, este rodeo la cintura de Sion con una mano mientras con la otra la ponía detrás de la cabeza del chico.

-Como quieras, pero no me hagas subir mi temperatura o tendremos problemas-Dijo con un tono travieso de voz. Sion lo fue empujando hacia un asiento que estaba al lado de la bañera, el chico de ojos grises termino sentado en ella mientras Sion le ponía una mano a cada lado de las mejillas mientras se acercaba, sus labios se rozaron y uniéndose Sion comenzó a acomodarse hasta quedar sentado sobre el regazo de Nezumi con amabas piernas a cada lado de la cadera del chico, quería sentir la hombría de Nezumi cerca, era lo único que deseaba y quería, lo abrazo con fuerzas mientras con sus labios unidos a los de Nezumi intento con su lengua que lo dejara entrar para por fin saborear el interior de la boca del chico, con éxito logro entrar al interior de la boca de Nezumi mientras este hacia lo mismo con la de Sion, el beso era profundo y bastante sensual por lo que Sion podía sentir, su cuerpo se calentaba de una forma que no podía explicar, iban saboreando el interior de la boca de cada uno de ellos lentamente y con placer, jugueteando con sus lenguas, mientras sacaban y entraban suavemente una y otra vez sus lenguas del interior de la boca contraria, Nezumi había soñado con un beso asi pero ahora que lo conseguía podía sentir que tendría serios problemas, no podía controlar el calor que se extendía en su entrepierna, era casi insoportable mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de Sion hasta llegar al pantalón bajando un poco mas y comenzando a acariciar los muslos y los glúteos de Sion, deseaba poseer ese cuerpo, que por fin fuera suyo por completo, al mismo tiempo notaba algo duro sobre su vientre, donde su cuerpo se unía al de Sion, sabía que Sion también estaba excitado, no podía culparlo, el mismo estaba haciendo lo máximo posible para no ir más lejos. Se separaron levemente para tomar aire, Sion tenía el rostro sonrojado, ambos se miraron respirando agitados, Nezumi comenzó a lamer a Sion desde el cuello hasta la clavícula, Sion dio unos leves gemidos de placer, mecía su cuerpo de atrás hacia delante chocando sus caderas, Nezumi no podía mas, metió una mano en el pantalón de Sion y bajo su mano hasta tocar la orilla de los bóxers de Sion, el chico no se resistía, disfrutaba del placer de ese momento que subía a cada momento la temperatura de sus cuerpos, Sion quería mas, quería que Nezumi lo poseyera completamente, con una mano fue bajando por el cuello de Nezumi hasta su camiseta, subiéndoselo comenzó a acariciar el vientre del chico, Nezumi arqueo su espalda ante ese toque, sus miembros se rozaron sobre la ropa, ambos muy duros y excitados, Sion bajo un poco la cabeza hasta la altura de donde Nezumi lo estaba besando lo que le provocaba una excitación mayor, busco los labios suaves y carmesí de Nezumi y los beso, Nezumi disfrutaba esos besos, eran tan profundos y sentía que se volvía loco, su mano se deslizo debajo del bóxer de Sion hacia la entrada de este e introdujo un dedo, Sion dio un gemido con sus labios apoyados aun en los suyos…unos golpes en la puerta del baño los detuvo en seco.

-¿Chicos están allí?-Pregunto Karan desde el exterior. Se separaron nerviosos, Nezumi trago duro, esperaba que no hubieran hecho mucho ruido y que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo.

Sion miro a Nezumi-Si Karan, vamos enseguida-Dijo Nezumi sacando todo su dote actoral para que no se notara nada.

-Bien ya esa servido-Oyeron los pasos de Karan alejarse del baño, Nezumi retiro su dedo de la entrada de Sion, este se levanto del regazo de Nezumi sonrojado. Nezumi también se levanto y lo miro, mientras se acomodaban sus ropas.

-En casa podemos continuar donde nos quedamos-Murmuro al oído de Sion, se miro al espejo, mojándose la cara, se arreglo el cabello y tomando respiraciones lentas y profundas sintió como su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad-Has lo mismo, te ayudara a enfriarte-Dijo saliendo del baño, Sion se miro al espejo, habían estado tan cerca de ir mas allá, a ese territorio que desconocía pero que quería conocer junto a Nezumi. Cuando salió del baño, tras casi quince minutos, encontró a su madre conversando amenamente con Nezumi, el chico no lucia como si hubiera estado excitado, siempre le fascinaba la facilidad que tenia de controlar sus emociones. Durante horas conversaron de variados temas, a Karan le encanto escuchar las historias de Nezumi de su viaje por las ciudades, pero jamás menciono porque había decidido regresar. Cuando se hizo muy tarde, Nezumi se puso de pie.

-Debemos irnos antes que oscurezca mas, la vendremos a ver seguido Karan-Dijo Nezumi haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. De camino a la casa Nezumi iba silencioso, Sion lo miraba extrañado, ya que parecía que iba en otro mundo, cuando llegaron a la casa, Nezumi se dio la vuelta y miro a Sion-Me iré a dormir-Le dijo pasando al baño, Sion frunció el ceño, algo le molestaba a Nezumi y debía saber que era, no creía que era lo que había pasado en casa de su madre, pero desde que salieron de la casa se estaba comportando bastante extraño. Lo siguió al baño, pero el chico se había encerrado. Miro la puerta, no sabía que ocurría, podía estar pasándole algo malo a Nezumi y el no podía ayudarlo si Nezumi no se abría a él. Tras casi quince minutos Nezumi salió bañado del baño y con el pijama puesto, sin decir nada se acostó en la cama y poniéndose la manta encima cerró los ojos, se sentía agotado y no sabía porque, algo le estaba quitando la fuerza, no creía que había sido la pequeña emoción en el cuarto de baño de Karan, pero suponía que era por el largo viaje que había tenido, aunque el agotamiento había surgido luego de su mareo tras salir de Moon Drop, cuando le pareció oír a Elyurias llamándolo. Sintió que Sion se sentaba a su lado, pero Nezumi no se movió.

-¿Estas despierto?-Pregunto con un tono de voz preocupado Sion, Nezumi no respondió, sintió que Sion le ponía una mano en la frente-Mmm no tiene fiebre, eso es bueno-Murmuro Sion acostándose a su lado, sintiendo que las manos de Sion lo abrazaban se quedo dormido.

"-¿Por qué no me respondes?-Dijo la imagen de una avispa frente a él, Nezumi dio un paso atrás, no deseaba hablar con ella en ese momento, al menos hasta que las cosas se arreglaran un poco-¿Por qué me evitas?-Volvió a preguntar Elyurias, sonaba tranquila, pero el zumbido alrededor le causaba nauseas, volvió a quedarse callado con la vista fija al frente-¡Responde!-Exclamo molesta esta vez, Nezumi no se dejo amedrentar y no respondió, Elyurias se acerco a él-Te has vuelto atrevido cantante, tu gente solía temerme, deberías hacer lo mismo-Nezumi la quedo mirando, si decía algo podía poner en peligro a Sion y eso jamás se lo perdonaría-Maldición no te dejare ignorarme o te castigare-Oyó que Elyurias decía al no recibir respuesta de él. La cabeza le comenzaba a doler, se tambaleo, sentía que algo pesado le empujaba al suelo y se ponía encima de él, prohibiéndole respirar-¡Responde!-Volvió a decir Elyurias ya completamente molesta, pero Nezumi aun a pesar de su situación se quedo callado. Sintió que caía en un pozo profundo."

Abrió los ojos Sion lo miraba con rostro aterrado-¿Estás bien Nezumi?

El chico parpadeo confundido-Si…est…-Pero no dijo nada mas, se levanto apurado y se dirigió al baño donde llego apenas, agachándose vomito, estaba mareado, sentía aun la presión sobre su pecho, cuando dejo de vomitar se sentó en el suelo y se llevo una mano a su pecho, había un moratón en el-Paso en verdad-Dijo poniéndose de pie, Sion desde la puerta lo miro preocupado, lo había visto forcejear en sueños, agitarse y quejarse, aunque ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios, se había preocupado cuando comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-¿Nezumi?...

El chico volteo hacia el-Lo siento, creo que comí demasiado donde tu madre-Mintió a toda prisa mientras se lavaba la boca y los dientes intentando erradicar el sabor del vomito, enjuagándose suspiro-Perdón por despertarte-Nezumi le dio la espalda y salió del baño sin mirarlo, Sion sentía que había algo raro en todo esto pero no quería forzar a Nezumi para que le contara.

-¿Quieres algo para el estomago?-Pregunto Sion intentando sonar tranquilo aunque no lo estaba.

-No gracias, solo quiero dormir-Nezumi se acostó-Ven a acostarte, mañana quiero comenzar a ver si Yoming en realidad cambia las cosas como se las pedí-Sion se acostó sintiendo que algo malo debía estar pasando para que Nezumi se comportara asi, después de todo, durante los cuatro años fuera de No.6 muchas cosas debían de haberle pasado, pero el solo decía lo que los demás preguntaban, pero no todo. Regreso a la cama y apagando la llama de la lámpara se acomodo junto a Nezumi esperando que las cosas mejoraran y que Nezumi le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo. Nezumi a su lado sentía como su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente, si seguía evitando hablar con Elyurias las cosas podían terminar mal, eso lo sabía, pero no que poner en peligro a Sion, no deseaba perderlo y no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera aun cuando el pagara caro su atrevimiento contra Elyurias.

**Aquí está el capítulo de esta serie, ojala sea de su agrado, cualquier cosa dejen Reviews, por favor, gracias a quienes leyeron y estén esperando el próximo capítulo de "Mas Allá de No.6" de nuevo gracias por leer y a aquellas quienes siguen el fic, muchas gracias. **


	6. Consecuencias

**Bueno, creo que quiero darle a la historia de Nezumi y Sion un comienzo nuevo donde ambos están juntos como siempre debieron ser. Aun no me decido si continuar con esta serie, todo dependerá de la aceptación que ustedes le den a esta historia. Gracias por leer y disfrútenla.**

**La historia se centra en Nezumi y Sion tras dejar No.6.**

**Cuatro años después de abandonar No.6.**

**Algo de lemon.**

**Personajes y ambiente pertenecientes a Asano Atsuko.**

**El resto de la historia me pertenece.**

**De vez en cuando un vocabulario algo, no mucho subido de tono (Por Nezumi). Si no les agrada comenten y háganmelo saber.**

**Consecuencias**

**By Yukio. **

Nezumi y Sion cruzaron una mirada, había pasado casi dos semanas desde que ellos habían ido a Moon Drop a hablar con Yoming y el no daba señales de hacer algo para arreglar el estado en que se encontraba la ciudad, aunque estaban esperando en el hall frente a la oficina de Yoming se encontraban rodeados de una gran cantidad de guardias quienes se veían algo amenazadores, pero al parecer para Nezumi no lo eran ya que los miraba con una frialdad y carente de emoción que a más de uno le ocasiono un escalofrió. Ambos miraron como la puerta de la oficina se abría, Nezumi dio un paso al frente luciendo completamente serio.

-Bien, veo que regresaron-Dijo Yoming saliendo de la oficina, Nezumi se aproximo aun mas a él con una inexpresividad en su rostro que provocaba temor en el resto-Vamos cálmate, he estado haciendo algunos análisis para ver cómo arreglar lo que me pides, pero va a tardar, necesito tiempo, al menos un mes como mínimo…

-¿Un mes como mínimo?-Cuestiono Nezumi caminando alrededor de Yoming quien se había puesto a sudar terriblemente y veía al chico con temor, parecía una presa siendo acorralada por su depredador, a Sion le fascinaba ver esa faceta en Nezumi, lo encontraba que su actuación, ya que casi todo eso era simple actuación era la mejor de todo, siempre engañando y asustando a las personas, aunque debía reconocer que la mirada de Nezumi en ocasiones era asi por las tragedias y las malas experiencias sufridas siendo niño-No creo que deba darte tanto tiempo, has tenido cuatro años para arreglar la ciudad y solo la has empeorado, te doy dos semanas no más, si no veo resultados durante ese tiempo vendré de nuevo y esta vez si te hare rogar por perdón ¿Comprendido?-Dijo Nezumi mirando al hombre con una mirada que helo la sangre en las venas de Yoming, este simplemente asintió débilmente mientras se marchaban los chicos, jamás en toda su vida había conocido a alguien que daba tanto temor como ese chico de ojos grises, su forma de mirar y esos ojos con ese extraño color le provocaba escalofríos, algo le decía que había sido capaz de asesinar sin importarle de quien se trataba y él no quería formar parte de esa lista, trago saliva y miro a los demás.

Yoming se seco el rostro con un pañuelo-Tráeme a los encargados de las leyes extranjeras, hay que ser unos cambios y al director supremo de seguridad para los cambios en los ingresos a la ciudad-Pidió a su secretaria mientras regresaba a su oficina.

Al salir de Moon Drop, se habían dirigido a la casa de Karan, Nezumi adoraba sus dulces y no podía dejar de comerlos, aunque le había costado subir su buen kilo desde que llego, pero considerando lo delgado que había estado por sus días sin comer durante los seis meses que estuvo viajando no era malo. Tras casi cinco horas en la tienda donde Nezumi estuvo ayudando a Karan a atender a los clientes las cuales la mayoría eran mujeres que quedaron encantadas con él, había decidió regresar al caer la tarde, rechazando la cena que Karan les había ofrecido. Una vez en la casa Nezumi se sentó en el, Sion sonrió, podía sentir que algunas cosas iban a cambiar ahora que Nezumi estaba a su lado, había notado el miedo en los ojos de Yoming, como en el resto de las personas que estaban allí, ellos sabían que Nezumi no era una persona normal y por eso mismo le tenían miedo, se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, Nezumi subió su mano y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Sion tiernamente, ninguno de los dos decía palabra, solo se mantenían cerca y sentían el cuerpo y el calor del otro mientras yacían allí. Sion se incorporo entonces y acerco su rostro al del chico de ojos grises, no podía aguantar más y unió sus labios en un cálido y dulce beso, Nezumi lo abrazo aproximando sus cuerpos, puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Sion y la otra en la cadera, mientras Sion le había comenzado a sacar la camiseta apresuradamente, las manos de Sion se detuvieron en el cuello de Nezumi y dejando la camiseta allí dejo expuesto el torso de Nezumi y comenzó a acariciarlo, desde que se habían reunido lo único que habían hecho era besarse y toquetearse, eso era porque Nezumi no quería avanzar más ya que le preocupaba lastimar a Sion, pero este realmente buscaba los momentos para intentar avanzar más su relación, y esta vez no era la excepción, sus dedos acariciaban los pezones de Nezumi y los bajaba hasta su vientre, llegando hasta el botón del pantalón, Nezumi no hizo nada para prohibirle no continuar, los dedos de Sion se dirigieron a su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar lentamente el miembro de Nezumi sobre sus bóxers, Nezumi sentía que su temperatura comenzaba a llegar a un punto de ebullición y eso traería consecuencias, Sion no retiraba sus dedos de allí ni sus labios de los de Nezumi, este intentando mantener en control su cuerpo retiro sus manos del cuerpo de Sion y lo empujo hacia atrás levemente, Sion intento volver a su posición pero Nezumi se puso de pie mientras se abrochaba de nuevo sus pantalones.

-Lo siento Sion, pero debes ser paciente, no podemos apresúranos dejarnos llevar por las sensaciones eróticas que nos provocamos mutuamente-Nezumi murmuro con la respiración agitada y bastante acalorado, más de lo que había estado antes de todo eso.

-Pero Nezumi realmente quiero ir mas allá, ahora que te tengo a mi lado quiero todo de ti, ¿acaso está mal querer eso?-Dijo mirando a Nezumi, quien lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que no, pero debemos ir despacio, ya no somos dos adolescentes que son víctimas de las hormonas, ahora tenemos autocontrol y responsabilidades-Nezumi se dio cuenta que su entrepierna estaba muy adolorida, realmente Sion lo había excitado demasiado, tomo otras respiraciones profundas y sintió como de apoco se iba relajando su cuerpo. Ya calmado miro a Sion-Debemos de pensar que haremos una vez que Yoming muestre resultados positivos, creo que deberías comenzar a planear algo, o ver que haremos porque no pienso dejar que es maldito hijo de puta siga haciendo estupideces en la ciudad-Desvió la mirada cada vez que pensaba en eso su sangre hervía de ira por haber sido tan estúpido y haberse ido dejando a Sion con gente que solo le interesaba el status político y el dinero más que en el bien de las personas, pero tenía la esperanza que no fuera demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas y al mismo tiempo salvar a Sion de lo que pudiera hacerle Elyurias, también estaba al tanto que Sion no sabía que podía salir mal de todo eso y que por esa misma razón Nezumi estaba intentando corregir los errores, para salvarlo y que nada malo le sucediera, no deseaba presionarlo pero sentía que el tiempo corría en contra de él y eso significaba que sucedía lo mismo para Sion.

-Me siento muy alegre de que hayas regresado y me estés apoyando aun sabiendo que deje abandonado todo cuando me vi sobrepasado, pero contigo a mi lado, siento que nada malo puede ocurrir-Susurro con las mejillas encendidas Sion mirando sus manos avergonzadamente, aun podía percibir el miembro sobre el bóxer de Nezumi en su mano y no deseaba que desapareciera, tampoco podía creer su atrevimiento en hacer eso de esa forma tan apresurada.

-Ya te dije siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte, por eso mismo regrese, no voy a dejarte y estaré a tu lado ante cualquier cosa que suceda, lo único que podría separarme de ti seria que me mataran antes, pero incluso con eso no moriría fácilmente-Nezumi reprimió un bostezo-Sera mejor prepara la cena, mañana iré al teatro a una audición para las obras que se estrenaran en la próxima temporada-Nezumi cerró un momento los ojos, sintió que Sion se dirigía al otro lado de la habitación, esbozando una leve sonrisa abrió los ojos para ayudarlo, le agradaba compartir esos momentos tranquilos con Sion, relajados y sabiendo que estarían juntos a pesar de todo. El chico saco una cacerola y la puso sobre la estufa mientras Nezumi se encargaba de buscar las verduras que habían comprado días antes.

-No sé que preparar, los últimos días hemos comido solamente estofado o la sopa Macbeth, pero de vez en cuando es bueno preparar algo distinto-Murmuro Sion mientras miraba las verduras sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de la estufa.

Nezumi miro la mesa con el ceño fruncido-Prepara lo que tú quieras, no me quejare-Dijo levantado la vista hacia Sion. Este sonrió alegremente por la propuesta.

-Bien pero quiero que sea sorpresa, ve a pasear o ponte a leer algún libro mientras cocino-Indico sonriendo aun mas, Nezumi se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cama con dos libros que tomo al azar del estante, recostándose se puso de costado dándole la espalda al chico para darle un poco mas de privacidad, mientras leía, un dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestarle, sabia de quien se trataba pero prefería seguir ignorándola, al menos hasta que viera progreso real en la ciudad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el dolor aumento de nivel, ya había pasado antes y no le había mencionado nada a Sion para protegerlo y mantenerlo tranquilo, si sabía que Elyurias lo estaba amenazando podría preocuparlo y en ese momento lo quería completamente enfocado en lo que tenía que hacer para mejorar a No.6 y convertirlo en algo cercano a lo que Elyurias quería conseguir. Apretó los puños intentando olvidar el dolor que sentía, Elyurias realmente estaba enojada con él al ser ignorada, sabía que estaba mal, pero temía que ella le hiciera daño a Sion por no haber cumplido con su obligación, escucho pasos, Sion se acercaba a él, intento relajarse y tomo respiraciones profundas para calmar su cuerpo. Pero sentía su cuerpo helado, estaba traspirando profusamente, tanto que su flequillo se pegaba a su frente.

Sion lo había notado a los pocos minutos que algo le sucedía a Nezumi, incluso cuando él no le decía que pasaba, el podía darse cuenta que algo iba mal, y en ese momento sabía que había algo malo con el chico, se había acercado tras haber acabado con lo que estaba preparando y se sentó al lado de Nezumi, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, noto lo traspirado que se encontraba-¿Nezumi?-Pregunto suavemente sabiendo que el chico estaba despierto por lo tenso que sentía su cuerpo bajo sus dedos.

-¿Qué?-Murmuro Nezumi sin voltearse a verlo, no deseaba que Sion lo viera sudado como estaba y con clara muestra de dolor que no retrocedía y solo empeoraba, su cabeza latía y la sentía pesada, sintió que Sion le ponía el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, pero Nezumi se alejo un poco para evitar el toque, aunque sabía que Sion ya debía de haber sabido que algo andaba mal.

-Nezumi, tienes la frente muy caliente-Dijo Sion al darse cuenta de la sensación que había dejado la frente de Nezumi sobre su dorso, pero sentía que era raro cuando estaban en el sofá no estaba asi, seguramente había algo que él no le estaba diciendo, pero tampoco quería presionarlo para que hablara.

-No es nada, solo un dolor de cabeza-Musito incorporándose en la cama se sentó apoyado en el respaldo de la cama-¿Cuánto falta para la cena?-Cambio de tema el chico, Sion suspiro, odiaba cuando Nezumi hacia eso.

-Una media hora-Respondió Sion viendo preocupado a Nezumi-Si quieres puedo buscarte algo para tu cabeza para que te sientas mejor…

Nezumi se puso de pie pasando por al lado de Sion-No es necesario-Dijo estirándose-Es solo cansancio, con solo imaginar todo lo que tendremos que hacer me siento agotado-Mintió tomando una toalla-Voy a ducharme, no tardo-Salió de la habitación dejando a Sion más preocupado que antes. Entrando al baño Nezumi cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella deslizándose al suelo sujetándose la cabeza con un gesto de dolor, no había sentido tanto dolor antes, pero esta vez era casi insoportable, podía oír a Elyurias gritando furiosa a Nezumi por su insolencia con ella, este se encogió de lado y cerrando los ojos sintió que todo se oscurecía.

_-Mi paciencia tiene límite cantor y no permitiré que nadie me insulte como lo has estado haciendo-Dijo Elyurias en su forma de avispa frente a Nezumi._

'_Maldición me deje arrastrar' Pensó sintiéndose indefenso ante alguien a quien no podía dañar. Miro a la figura y no dijo nada, esperaba poder salir de allí al igual que la última vez._

_-¿Piensas que podrás salvarlo?-Nezumi abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella estaba al tanto de todo, o eso le parecía-No podrás hacer nada, el fallo y debe pagar las consecuencias por no cumplir con su palabra, a ti no puedo matarte, eres el único de tu gente y por eso mismo es importante mantenerte con vida-Nezumi se acerco a ella, iba a lamentar lo que iba a proponer, pero no encontraba otra manera de mantener a salvo a Sion._

_-¿Puedo yo tomar su lugar? Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo pero no lo dañes ni lo mates-Pidió desviando la vista de Elyurias, si ella lo aceptaba eso querría decir que tendría que alejarse de Sion y esta vez para siempre. Elyurias lo miro, parecía confundida._

_-¿Estarías dispuesto a eso por él?-Pregunto con un tono de duda que llamo la atención de Nezumi, este asintió-Ya veo, lo pensare, pero no te prometo nada, tu lo amas y eso es mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa-Nezumi suspiro, eso lo sabía y por eso mismo esperaba que no le hiciera nada a Sion._

Abrió los ojos, escuchaba que golpeaban la puerta y llamaban con insistencia, se incorporo y secándose el sudor de la cara con la toalla, se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasa Sion que insistes tanto?-Pregunto sonando tan normal como podía con su cabeza latiendo dolorosamente.

-¿Qué qué pasa? Te he estado llamando durante casi una hora y no respondías, la ducha no corría y creí que…-Escucho que Sion respondía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Nezumi suspiro-Me quede dormido, no es nada, me termino de bañar y salgo-Se desnudo, necesitaba calmar su cuerpo y limpiar su alma de todo, no sabía que le pediría Elyurias si aceptaba su propuesta pero lo único que esperaba era que no le sucediera nada malo a Sion, ese chico era todo para él, era lo único que lo unía a la ciudad y era la única persona capaz de entrar a su corazón de una manera que nunca había creído que sucedería pero aun asi estaba dispuesto a alejarse de él si era eso lo que quería Elyurias para mantenerlo vivo, sabía que le dolería, pero si no había más opción la tomaría. Suspiro, todo estaba fallando estrepitosamente en su vida, lo único que había querido hacer cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sion era estar con él para siempre, pero por los errores cometidos, el precio que posiblemente pagaría seria más caro de lo que imaginaba. Se sentía desesperado, y tenía unas ganas terribles de matar a golpes a ese Yoming, sin él las cosas no estarían asi.

Cuando salió del baño, Sion lo esperaba apoyado en la pared con rostro surcado por la preocupación, sentía que era momento de contarle cierta parte de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no le diría lo que Elyurias estaba pensando para no preocuparlo. Si alguien tenía que ser castigado por como No.6 se encontraba ese era él, no Sion, había sido un cobarde y no estuvo presente para ver como intentaba mejorar a la ciudad con su relación con el Distrito Oeste, había escapado de todo eso y le había pasado la responsabilidad a Sion, como no se le ocurrió, poner a Sion frente a personas que lo único que querían era poder había sido estúpido, pero él no lo vio, no se percato de eso, no se dio cuenta de nada, había lanzado a Sion a los leones sin arma alguna, sentía que todo eso era su culpa y por eso mismo iba a aceptar cualquier castigo que le diera Elyurias, todo con tal de mantener a Sion fuera de peligro.

-Bien Sion, hay unas cosas que son importante que sepas, son cosas que pueden cambiar la vida de ambos para siempre, pero antes quiero que sepas que aunque algo nos separe siempre nos tendremos aquí-Dijo señalando su corazón-No lo olvides, es aquí donde nosotros estamos, en ningún lado más, por eso mismo te contare lo que está pasando y las consecuencias que tendrá para nosotros-Sion lo miro palido, era la primera vez que veía tan serio a Nezumi, se sentaron en el sofá mientras se servían la cena. El rostro de Sion fue cambiando de expresión mientras Nezumi le seguía narrando, todo parecía un mal y espantoso sueño del cual no podían despertar, pero que estaba cada vez más cercano a algo peor.

_**Nezumi está en aprietos y ahora Sion sabrá que todo tiene su consecuencia, terrible descubrirlo de esa manera tan mala. Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, ojala les guste y ya saben cualquier comentario, consulta o critica lo ponen en el Reviews, gracias por leer y seguir esta historia que cada vez se irá oscureciendo mas, aun falta harto para que llegue el final, asi que paciencia. **_


	7. Dolor

**Bueno, creo que quiero darle a la historia de Nezumi y Sion un comienzo nuevo donde ambos están juntos como siempre debieron ser. Aun no me decido si continuar con esta serie, todo dependerá de la aceptación que ustedes le den a esta historia. Gracias por leer y disfrútenla.**

**La historia se centra en Nezumi y Sion tras dejar No.6. Cuatro años después de abandonar No.6.**

**Personajes y ambiente pertenecientes a Asano Atsuko. El resto de la historia me pertenece.**

**De vez en cuando un vocabulario algo, no mucho subido de tono (Por Nezumi). Si no les agrada comenten y háganmelo saber.**

**Bueno primero una breve explicación de algunos hecho que están relacionados con mi fic. Por un review que un Guest envió.**

**1- Sion nunca tuvo contacto con Elyurias en la novela más que cuando ella al parecer estaba usando a Safu y cuando Nezumi canto y apareció en la plaza. Solo Nezumi como miembro y único sobreviviente de la tribu de la gente del bosque ha tenido contacto con Elyurias. Y obviamente lo molesta a él ya que él le dijo que si volvía a ver a No.6 como antes odiaría a la ciudad, y como las cosas marcharon a mal Elyurias quiere saber la respuesta a eso, por eso mismo lo amenaza a él y no a Sion ya que el guarda silencio y no desea expresar su parecer a ella. Aunque pronto las cosas se van a venir feas para ambos.**

**2- Nezumi siempre ha sido corto de genio y le cuesta expresarse como corresponde cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón por eso mismo no es posible plasmarlo como alguien abierto y expresando sus sentimientos como lo hace Sion.**

**3- Sion sabe que Nezumi es bastante cerrado y que cuesta mucho sacarle información pero el aun con todo eso lo ama ya que lo conoció asi y para el siempre Nezumi será un misterio.**

**4- Cuatro años de separación crean abismos entre las personas y ellos solo están creando un puente solido para volver a unirlos, todo a su tiempo, si las cosas se hacen apresuradamente nada bueno saldrá. **

**Esta es una pequeña explicación, cualquier otra duda no titubeen en ponerla. Ahora si con la historia como corresponde.**

**Dolor**

**By Yukio**

Nezumi se acostó tras lo ocurrido con Elyurias, se sentía cansado, Sion se quedo en el sofá impresionado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, se le había pasado por la cabeza pero no lo había tomado como algo posible de suceder. Todo tenía que ver con la debilidad mostrada, todo era culpa de él y por eso mismo Nezumi lo estaba protegiendo de Elyurias, cosa que le afectaba ya que ella estaba enojada por la posición que Nezumi estaba al ignorar sus llamadas y no responderle como correspondía, sabía que Nezumi era bastante llevado de sus ideas pero al mismo tiempo estaba poniendo su vida en peligro solo por él. Nezumi lo miro desde la cama, podía sentir lo que Sion estaba pensando, el rostro del chico lo decía todo. Suspiro y sentándose se acomodo.

-Sion no sacaras nada con seguir dando vueltas tu mente en este asunto, como único miembro sobreviviente de la gente del bosque debo asegurarme de ciertas cosas, pero si le digo a Elyurias que…-Ladeo la cabeza-Bueno ella en realidad ya sabe que está pasando en la ciudad, y por eso mismo me ha estado llamando, debo tomar una decisión, pero si acepto hacer lo que se tuvo que hacer cuatro años atrás justo como ella quiere simplemente te dañare a ti, estoy completamente seguro de eso, por eso mismo le ofrecí un trato, no sé si aceptara, pero si con ello te salvo me daré por satisfecho, no quiero nada mas, nada me ata a esa ciudad, pero siendo tu quien está en medio de todo esto no puedo dejarlo pasar, jamás dejare que nada malo te suceda incluso si tengo que dar mi vida gustoso lo haría, pero ahora solo hay que esperar el veredicto que ella tome, hasta entonces intentemos arreglar todo lo malo y cuando ella me contacte de nuevo podremos mostrarle que la ciudad ha mejorado tal como ella quería-Dijo Nezumi como si fuera lo más normal hacer, Sion lo miro, sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudar lo cual lo hacía sentir más miserable e inútil que nunca, pero confiaba en Nezumi en que saldrían adelante y que todo mejoraría.

Durante los siguientes días, Nezumi no tuvo contacto con Elyurias lo cual era un alivio para él, había ido al teatro a la audición que como esperaba fue escogido por el nuevo director del lugar, quien había quedado fascinado con su actuación. El chico obviamente sabia que quedaría, después de todo era lo mejor que sabía hacer. Suspiro tras salir de la primera sesión de ensayo, quería ir al bosque de No. 6, quería ver si podía obtener algunos ratones parecidos a los que tenía antes, que perteneciera a su misma raza, sabía que era algo difícil pero no se daría por vencido, debían haber sobrevivido algunos, o eso suponía, iba a dar unos pasos, cuando la voz de Inukashi llamándolo lo detuvo, miro atrás, la chica corría a gran velocidad con rostro preocupado hacia él, eso le dio un mal presentimiento, algo había ocurrido 'Sion' Pensó, algo le tuvo que haber sucedido.

-Nezumi apurate, Sion no deja de gritar de dolor, no entiendo que le sucede, estaba bien un momento y de repente se llevo las manos a su cabeza y cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, Rikiga se quedo cuidándolo-Dijo a toda prisa Inukashi con un claro rostro de preocupación, Nezumi sintió como su corazón se apretaba en su pecho, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de lo que podría estar sucediendo con Sion, corrieron rumbo al hotel, pero cuando llegaron vieron solo a Rikiga quien miraba el camino con rostro palido y preocupado-¿Y Sion?-Pregunto Inukashi mirando alrededor sin verlo.

-Se lo llevo la ambulancia al hospital de la ciudad, Sion comenzó a convulsionar y a respirar muy débilmente, por lo que llame a una ambulancia para…-Pero Nezumi no se quedo a escuchar mas, salió corriendo a lo máximo que podía, no podía creer que Sion estuviera en el hospital, no cuando esa mañana lo había visto bien, no cuando habían prometido que esa tarde saldrían a la ciudad a visitar a la madre de Sion. Nezumi sentía que su corazón se encogía en su pecho, le dolía de una manera que jamás había creído que dolería, no se detuvo en la entrada de la ciudad cuando unos guardias aparecieron para taparle la entrada, ni cuando escuchaba que lo llamaban con enojo cuando choco con una mujer y su marido en una esquina, ni siquiera cuando un auto lo choco y lo tiro al suelo, se había levantado adolorido y rasguñado continuo su camino al hospital, necesitaba ver a Sion, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, era lo único que pasaba por su mente, era lo único que le interesaba en ese momento, no sabía cuánto llevaba corriendo cuando el hospital apareció en una esquina, al igual que Moon Drop, no se había dado el lujo de entrar al tren, solo corrió todo lo que su cuerpo podía para llegar allí, entrando completamente cansado se acerco a la mesa de recepción. La señorita que atendía lo quedo mirando sorprendida, a pesar de que lucía agotado, y su cabello se había desordenado, aun lucio su elegancia única y la belleza que embelesaba a las mujeres.

-Buenas…buenas noches…-Saludo entre jadeos-Estoy buscando a Sion…lo trajeron del bloque Oeste…-Finalizo intentando regular su respiración. La señorita reviso la computadora.

-Si lo trajeron hace una hora y media, está en la habitación 4R en el tercer piso, pero las horas de visita se acabaron hace dos horas atrás-Respondió mirando de nuevo a Nezumi quien bajo la vista molesto-El doctor puede atenderlo en estos momentos, asi conocerá en detalle lo que sucedió con él, si asi gusta-Agrego esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Nezumi hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza-Gracias por su ayuda-Miro alrededor, un hombre se estaba paseando con la bata blanca característica de los doctores, Nezumi se acerco a él-Buenas noches, mi amigo lo trajeron del Bloque Oeste, hace unas dos horas atrás, se llama Sion…

-Ah! Si yo lo atendí, entro con compromiso respiratorio grave, además de presentar una presión intracraneal aguda la cual ya fue atendida, su vida no corre peligro inminente pero se encuentra en un estado de coma profundo, no se a que se debe, pero lo estamos evaluando para saber que le sucedió, es bastante joven como para sufrir ese tipo de problema considerando que se ha realizado chequeos mensuales desde que se conoció que había sido sobreviviente a lo de la avispa que ataco a la ciudad cuatro años atrás…

-Lo sé, pero es posible entrar a verlo…-El doctor movió la cabeza a los costados-¿Por qué…?

-Como dije se encuentra en evaluación, está en la sala de pacientes críticos, aunque como dije su vida no corre peligro, no estoy diciendo que siempre siga asi, hay un porcentaje mayor que dice que puede tener un derrame cerebral severo y por lo mismo debe tener descanso, y por supuesto que en su estado de coma está recibiendo soporte vital externo, ya que no es capaz de respirar por sí mismo…-Nezumi ya no escucho mas, tenía la sensación que todo era culpa de Elyurias, ella tenía que ser la que causo todo eso en Sion, no tenia duda de eso. Salió afuera del hospital mirando hacia el cielo, sabía que Elyurias debía estar viéndolo, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

-Maldición-Mascullo casi como un grito desesperado que hizo sobresaltar a los pacientes y al médico del lugar. Escucho que lo llamaban, era Karan. Se acercaba corriendo a él, Nezumi suspiro, no deseaba hablar con nadie.

-¿Sion…-Nezumi apunto al doctor, Karan comprendió que no deseaba hablar asi que entro a preguntarle al doctor, el chico se sentía miserable, había fallado en proteger a Sion, había fallado completamente.

Camino por alrededor del hospital mirando a Moon Drop, si él no se hubiera ido Sion habría conseguido el cambio que Elyurias quería en la ciudad, pero él se había ido dejando a Sion ante la merced de esos hombres, esos malditos tenían la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo a Sion, ellos, el odio afloro en el interior del chico, se dirigió con paso firme al lugar, sabía que no se había ido Yoming, lo sabía, podía ver luz en el lugar de su oficina, el guardia intento detenerlo pero el chico lo golpeo dejándolo en el suelo y siguió su camino, otros guardias intentaron detenerlo pero Nezumi los golpeo con todas sus fuerzas evitando los golpes que iban dirigidos a él, pasando por sobre los cuerpos de los guardias que yacían inconscientes en el piso, siguió subiendo, nadie lo detendría, iba a hacerle pagar por lo que estaba ocurriendo, por haber ocasionado dolor en Sion, llego al piso donde la oficina de Yoming se encontraba, habían mas guardias de los que esperaba comenzó a pelear, no dejaría que le prohibieran ver y golpear a ese miserable hijo de puta, eso no lo dejaría. Mientras peleaba recibió varios golpes, sobretodo en sus costillas, podía oír que algunas se quebraban, pero no le interesaba sentir su propio dolor, Sion estaba en una cama de hospital con posibilidades de empeorar, y no permitiría que saliera Yoming bien librado de eso, tras casi media hora, dejo a todos los guardias en el suelo, respiro con dificultad, estaba agotado, exhausto, adolorido pero aun sentía el fuego del odio en el, sentía cálido detrás de su cabeza, algo húmedo y cálido le goteaba por detrás de su cabeza pero sin darle importancia, entro a la oficina, Yoming lo miro asustado-TU MALDITO-Grito acercándose a él, pero antes de poder llegar a él, sintió un sonido que conocía muy bien, uno que había oído hacia cuatro años atrás en la correccional, miro al hombre, este tenía una arma en sus manos, esta estaba humeante, el sonido pertenecía al disparo de esa arma, dio un paso atrás, se sentía extraño, miro su pecho, sangre comenzaba a manar de él, levanto la vista hacia el hombre quien parecía impactado por el área donde había disparado, Nezumi dio otro paso atrás, poniendo una mano en la herida, comenzó a alejarse de allí, debía salir, no podía dejar que eso lo separara de Sion, al salir de la oficina, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, sentía que se hundía en arenas movedizas, cayó de rodillas, todo estaba girando en torno a sus ojos, su visión se estaba oscureciendo, se sintió caer y no se entero de mas.

Despertó sintiéndose completamente adolorido, estaba acostado en una cama blanda y suave, no era la misma sensación de su cama, intento abrir sus ojos, los cuales los sentía pesados, al igual que sus brazos y piernas, al lograr entreabrir los ojos se encontró con un techo blanco el cual veía borroso y semi iluminado, intento moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Doctor, está despertando-Escucho la voz de alguien pero a la cual no pudo darle un nombre, su mente trabajaba muy lentamente, sintió que le ponían algo frio en el pecho, como asi mismo se dio cuenta de un sonido de unos bips sonando cerca de él.

-¿Me escuchas Nezumi?-Dijo la voz de un hombre a su lado, el chico no respondió, su voz no le salía y no podía separar la boca para hablar, sentía que tenía algo en su garganta que no le dejaba hablar-¿Puedes mover tus manos?-De nuevo no pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo no le respondía-Bien, aunque esta semi consciente, no está completamente despierto, la cantidad de sangre que perdió fue considerable, y las heridas que presento eran graves, no sé cómo fue capaz de moverse en ese estado, además la bala le atravesó la arteria del pulmón izquierdo, como dije antes tiene suerte de estar vivo, pero le costara recuperarse de todo-Le explicaba a alguien.

-¿Pero se recuperara bien?-Era la misma voz de antes, pero no sabía quién era, se sintió hundir de nuevo en la oscuridad, lo cual le alivio el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.

Inukashi lo miro, nunca había visto tan herido a Nezumi, ni siquiera cuando había salido de la correccional había lucido tan mal, lo bueno era que no habían levantado cargos contra él, después de todo había ingresado desarmado al lugar, había sido Yoming quien poseía un arma y lo ataco antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, aunque por lo que podía ver por las cámaras de seguridad ya estaba en mala forma. Alguien golpeo a la puerta de la habitación donde yacía Nezumi, era la mamá de Sion, quien se estaba recuperando bien de lo que le había pasado.

-Hola Inukashi, ¿Cómo se encuentra Nezumi?-Pregunto viendo al chico dormido en la cama del hospital con la cabeza vendada, un tubo de oxigeno en su boca, los electrodos que señalaban los latidos cardiacos, el torso lo tenía vendado por completo pero aun podía verse las áreas que tuvieron que realizar intervenciones quirúrgicos por los lugares donde había tenido hemorragia internas y daños en sus órganos por los golpes que había recibido.

-Hace unos instantes había dado señales de despertar pero solo fue a medias, ahora mismo volvió a perder el conocimiento, el médico dijo que iba a tardar en recuperarse, que las heridas habían sido graves y el daño era considerable, además tenía una herida en su cabeza bastante fea pero con lo fuerte que es probable que no quede con secuelas-Contesto Inukashi sentándose al lado de la cama de Nezumi-¿Y Sion como se encuentra?

-Tuvieron que hacerle una intervención de urgencia para sacar unos coágulos en su cerebro, no creen que se recupere, pero eso espero sea falso, no sé qué haría sin él, pero los doctores no saben lo que le pasa, le hacen miles de exámenes y ninguno explica que le ocurre, espero que no le pase nada, el es fuerte no se dejara vencer lo sé-Karan murmuro mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Inukashi la miro-Sion es fuerte se pondrá bien, no sería agradable decirle a Nezumi que Sion esta peor, en su condición seria capaz de ir a la habitación de él y golpearlo para traerlo de regreso aun cuando signifique abrirse las heridas que tiene-Comento la chica suspirando, Karan sonrió un poco se lo imaginaba, sabía que Nezumi era alguien con una personalidad algo complicada y eso mismo le provoco estar como ahora lo veía.

Nezumi escuchaba a Elyurias, lo estaba llamando, pero él no quería ir luego de recordar lo que había hecho con Sion, siempre que se oponía a ella su cabeza comenzaba a doler de manera desagradable.

-No perderé al último de tu gente, el merece el castigo no tu, el dejo de lado su obligación, el mostro debilidad, el deberá pagar con su vida su fracaso-Decía Elyurias con enojo-Esta ciudad desaparecerá, me encargare de que jamás vuelva a surgir este lugar de nuevo, contigo o sin ti cantante-Le dijo la enorme avispa desapareciendo en frente a él.

Nezumi no le agrado las palabras, no dejaría que ella dañara a las personas que ahora le importaba, y esos eran la madre de Sion, Sion, y aunque no quería admitirlo Inukashi, Rikiga y el pequeño que vivía con Inukashi. Pero debía salir de donde estaba, de ese lugar parecido al bosque donde nació y que había sido destruido pero que parecía imposible salir, sentía que debía despertar pero se lo impedía Elyurias, apretó los puños, no había tenido idea del poder que tenia ella en el.

**Bien hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, lo puse algo sangriento y un poco de suspenso, de todas maneras gracias por leer y dejen Reviews, cualquier comentario colóquenlo y cualquier duda me la hacen. Nos estaremos viendo la próxima semana el domingo que viene. Nos leemos después.**


	8. Busqueda

**Bueno, creo que quiero darle a la historia de Nezumi y Sion un comienzo nuevo donde ambos están juntos como siempre debieron ser. Aun no me decido si continuar con esta serie, todo dependerá de la aceptación que ustedes le den a esta historia. Gracias por leer y disfrútenla.**

**La historia se centra en Nezumi y Sion tras dejar No.6. Cuatro años después de abandonar No.6.**

**Personajes y ambiente pertenecientes a Asano Atsuko. El resto de la historia me pertenece.**

**De vez en cuando un vocabulario algo, no mucho subido de tono (Por Nezumi). Si no les agrada comenten y háganmelo saber.**

**Búsqueda**

**By Yukio**

Inukashi se sentó al lado de la cama de Nezumi, con Sion en estado crítico y con Nezumi herido como estaba solo estaba ella para cuidarlo ya que Karan se encontraba cuidando a Sion quien se había agravado con el paso de los últimos dos días, ese mismo tiempo llevaba ella cuidando al chico de ojos grises que no despertaba ni reaccionaba a nada, le preocupaba, y muy a su pesar no quería que nada malo le sucediera a ninguno de los dos chicos, pero hasta el momento el único que daba señales de recuperación era Nezumi, el doctor lo estaba revisando en ese momento, las heridas estaba curándose de manera lenta pero sin problema, se acomodo en la silla y se quedo dormida.

Nezumi se movió en la cama, se sentía completamente adolorido, lo último que recordaba era que había entrado a la oficina de Yoming luego de haber peleado con muchos guardias y después todo estaba borroso a excepción de lo que le había dicho Elyurias en sueños sobre Sion. Miro alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación levemente iluminada de color blanca, la cama era igual de blanca, entonces sus ojos cayeron en todos los vendajes que cubrían su torso, abdomen, brazos y al parecer alrededor de su cabeza, tenía muchas cosas pegados a su cuerpo y monitores que indicaban sus signos vitales, levanto su mano derecha con cuidado hacia su boca y retiro la máscara de oxigeno que la cubría, al parecer no había salido muy bien de su acto de venganza en contra de Yoming después de todo, intento incorporarse pero le dolió demasiado hacer ese simple movimiento. Quería ver a Sion y saber si estaba bien, quería saber si Elyurias no lo había lastimado más. La puerta se abrió e Inukashi entro a la habitación, al verlo despierto sonrió aliviada.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, llevas casi una semana fuera, el doctor creía que tenías daño cerebral grave, pero bueno ¿Cómo te sientes?

El chico suspiro-Como si me hubiese caído de un barranco enorme y luego me hubiese pisoteado una manada de elefantes, pero he estado mejor-Contesto suavemente mirándola-¿Sion como esta?-Pregunto intentando de sentarse de nuevo, Inukashi lo miro-¿Qué pasa?-Inquirió al notar el rostro serio de la chica.

-No deberías moverte, tus heridas eran bastante serias, han tenido que operarte dos veces desde que llegaste al hospital-Comento la muchacha sentándose a su lado, Nezumi frunció el ceño, le estaba ocultando algo, ella jamás había sido buena mintiéndole a él y siempre podía saber cuando ella le mentía.

-Dime que paso-Ordeno logrando por fin sentarse, aunque le dolía todo, en ese momento más le preocupaba lo que podía haberle ocurrido a Sion mientras él estaba inconsciente, si había empeorado y el no había estado a su lado se sentiría culpable por haberle dado prioridad a la venganza más que a pensar algo para solucionar las cosas.

Inukashi desvió la mirada-Sion está muy grave, los médicos han tenido que operarle casi todos los días desde que ingreso aquí, ha tenido derrames cerebrales y sus órganos se están deteriorando de a poco, los médicos no saben a qué se debe y están haciendo pruebas para encontrar una solución antes de que sea demasiado tarde-Explico algo molesta la chica, no había querido hablar ya que no quería que Nezumi se preocupara cuando recién venia despertando luego de haber estado mal. Y como esperaba Nezumi se saco los electrodos de su pecho, las agujas de su brazo y comenzó a levantarse, Inukashi lo detuvo-Tienes que descansar, aun no te recuperas, necesitas guardar reposo…

-Maldición Inukashi necesito ver a Sion, mis heridas no son nada suéltame-Dijo empujándola, la chica se sorprendió no esperaba que aun lastimado como estaba tuviera tanta fuerza.

-No puedo dejarte ir Nezumi, no seas estúpido si te haces más daño lo único que causaras será que te dejen más tiempo en este lugar, ocupa ese cerebro de mierda que tienes-Mascullo ya sintiéndose molesta, se había dado el trabajo de cuidarlo todo ese tiempo para que a Nezumi se le ocurriera levantarse y salir cuando recién venia despertando, eso no lo permitiría, se dio cuenta que el doctor con dos enfermeras entraron a la habitación, supuso que fueron atraídos por el escándalo que estaban armando, al ver que Nezumi se intentaba de levantar, se acercaron para devolverlo a la cama, pero el chico tenia mas fuerza de la que aparentaba, Inukashi vio como el médico sacaba una jeringa con un liquido de su bolsillo y le inyecto el liquido en el cuello a Nezumi, este lo miro mientras se iba desplomando de a poco, las enfermeras lo sujetaron antes que diera contra el piso y lo acostaron de nuevo, el médico le puso todos los electrodos, y sueros de nuevo y reviso los monitores.

-Creo que sería mejor mantenerlo sedado hasta que sus heridas estén ya sanas o podría empeorar su condición-Comento viendo a Inukashi-Como única cercana a él, ¿nos autorizas a hacerlo?-Pregunto el doctor con rostro serio. Inukashi desvió la vista, si aceptaba que lo mantuvieran sedado ocasionaría que Nezumi terminara odiándola y eso traería consecuencias negativas a ella y sus perros, movió la cabeza negativamente-Sabes que cuando despierte intentara levantarse de nuevo ¿no?

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer algo hacia el de esa manera, es mi amigo y eso sería traicionarlo, no, no puedo hacerlo-Contesto finalmente Inukashi-Estoy segura que entenderá que debe cuidarse si no quiere estar aquí más tiempo, lo que pasa es que le preocupa la salud de su amigo Sion quien está en otra habitación muy grave-Añadió para que el médico comprendiera mejor la situación.

Tras otros tres días Nezumi ya mostraba bastante mejoría, aunque todo había sido gracias a Inukashi quien no había dejado solo al muchacho y lo mantuvo vigilado. El chico la miro desde la cama, se sentía realmente mejor, quería salir de allí, necesitaba ver a Sion pero como Inukashi le había dicho que el doctor había amenazado de mantenerlo sedado hasta que sus heridas sanaran por completo decidió obedecer y quedarse acostado mientras sus heridas sanaban. Karan lo estaba visitando y le traía noticias de Sion, se sentía un poco más relajado sabiendo cómo se encontraba Sion, pero aun asi necesitaba verlo el mismo, comprobar su estado con sus propios ojos, pero el médico le había dicho que debía estar en cama por lo menos unos cinco días más, lo cual lo había dejado molesto, Inukashi lo miro mientras Karan le contaba del retroceso que había ocurrido con la salud de Sion, durante los dos primeros días desde que Nezumi despertara ella le había dicho que estaba mostrando una pequeña pero significativa mejoría, pero ahora había empeorado y de nuevo lo habían llevado a pabellón para realizarle otro drenaje en el cerebro para liberar la presión causada por una hemorragia en el lóbulo occipital, Nezumi suspiro, sentía que era su responsabilidad el ayudar a Sion a mejorar, pero primero debía recuperarse para hablar con Elyurias, tenía un presentimiento que le sería más sencillo ir al bosque donde vivió o al menos lo que quedaba de él, era allí donde podría convencer o al menos hacer cambiar de parecer a Elyurias sobre quien debía recibir el castigo, antes de que perdiera a Sion.

Cuando le dieron de alta, Inukashi le pidió que se quedara con ella, al menos hasta que estuviera completamente sano, el chico asintió, pero cuando salieron del hospital Nezumi a quien le habían prohibido ver a Sion, ya que se encontraba en el sector de pacientes críticos con restricción de visitas, salió rumbo al bosque, necesitaba hablar con Elyurias, no quería perder a Sion, aun cuando tuviera que manchar sus manos matando a quien fuera con tal de poder arreglar la ciudad, el lo haría, Inukashi lo siguió de cerca, como aun no estaba completamente recuperado, tenía que vigilarlo, y algo le decía que el chico haría algo como eso. Tras media hora Nezumi subió al tren que llevaba rumbo al bosque, sabía que Inukashi lo estaba observando de lejos, al menos le daba su espacio, le agradecía los cuidados que ella le había dado, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser una carga. Al bajar del tren, continuo andando hasta llegar al bosque, ahora era más pequeño que antes, mucho más, pero aun sentía el olor que le recordaba sus viejos tiempos allí. Se adentro en el bosque mientras intentaba sentir la presencia de Elyurias, comenzó a cantar la canción de ella, se detuvo cuando oyó el suave aleteo de avispas, se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, Elyurias apareció ante él.

-Cantante ¿has decidido que es momento de destruir la ciudad?

Nezumi negó-Vengo para pedirte que dejes de dañar a Sion, no quiero que lo mates, dame un poco de tiempo, dame tiempo para poder arreglar esta ciudad, no te pido que los perdones pero no quiero perder a Sion, por favor Elyurias dame tiempo…

-Has caído bajo cantante, jamás escuche tales ruegos de tu gente, deberías conformarte con seguir vivo, la gente de esta ciudad no se da cuenta de nada, por eso es necesario destruirlos para que el resto aprenda su sus errores-Elyurias interrumpió a Nezumi, pero el chico la miro a los ojos enojado.

-Jamás dejare que hagas algo asi, las personas cambian, yo cambie, y si matas a Sion, yo mismo me encargare de destruirte aunque me cueste la vida-Declaro muy serio Nezumi sin quitar los ojos de ella.

Elyurias se acerco a él-Cantante no puedes ponerte en peligro por ellos, tu eres distinto, eres el ultimo de tu gente, no hagas algo de lo cual te arrepientas, puedo dejar en paz a tu amigo pero solo tendrás una semana para…

-Es muy poco tiempo, dame al menos dos meses, ese tiempo es necesario para hacer cambios, por favor-La voz de Nezumi sonaba rasposa y a punto de quebrarse.

-Está bien, ya no lastimare mas a tu amigo, pero que esta vez cumpla con su promesa o lo matare de inmediato y no lentamente como lo he estado haciendo-Con eso Elyurias despareció de la mente de Nezumi.

El chico abrió los ojos, al menos tenía más tiempo y Sion iba a recuperarse, se sintió cansado, no esperaba que Elyurias decidiera aceptar su propuesta, pero todo había salido bien, ahora tenía que pensar que hacer para lograr cambios en tan poco tiempo. Escucho pasos detrás de él, lentamente se levanto de donde estaba.

-¿Todo bien Nezumi?-Pregunto Inukashi con cautela en la voz. El muchacho asintió.

-Elyurias acepto el trato, tengo dos meses para cambiar a la ciudad y dejara a Sion tranquilo, asi que vamos de regreso al hospital, lo necesitamos para comenzar a hacer lo que ella quiere-Suspiro, aun con el cansancio que se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo decidió ir al hospital a ver a Sion, sabia o al menos sentía que había salido del peligro. Sus heridas dolieron, pero en ese instante le importaba ver a Sion, ya nada mas le importaba, nada más que Sion y lograr cambiar a la ciudad, pero antes de eso debía ver qué hacer con Yoming, si sacaba a ese hombre del medio era probable que las cosas cambiaran a favor de ellos, pero debía ir un paso a la vez.

Sion abrió los ojos, se sentía mal, adolorido y con el cuerpo como si pesara varios kilos, su madre apareció en su campo de visión, se veía alegre.

-Sion, hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto acariciándole el cabello tiernamente, el chico esbozo una sonrisa, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse mejor con el paso de los minutos, no entendía que había ocurrido, lo último que recordaba era que estaba con Inukashi y Rikiga cuando todo se volvió oscuro.

**Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, ojala les guste, gracias a los que lo leen, pero por favor dejen Reviews, comentarios, dudas o ideas. Todos son aceptados. Nos vemos el próximo domingo. **

**Cualquier falta iré editándolo de a poco, cuando veo o me comentan de algún error de redacción lo arreglo luego. Asi que no duden en hacérmelo llegar. **


	9. Tiempo en Contra

**Bueno, creo que quiero darle a la historia de Nezumi y Sion un comienzo nuevo donde ambos están juntos como siempre debieron ser. Aun no me decido si continuar con esta serie, todo dependerá de la aceptación que ustedes le den a esta historia. Gracias por leer y disfrútenla.**

**La historia se centra en Nezumi y Sion tras dejar No.6. Cuatro años después de abandonar No.6.**

**Personajes y ambiente pertenecientes a Asano Atsuko. El resto de la historia me pertenece.**

**De vez en cuando un vocabulario algo, no mucho subido de tono (Por Nezumi). Si no les agrada comenten y háganmelo saber.**

**Tiempo en Contra**

**By Yukio**

Nezumi llego al hospital con un paso muy lento y con rostro de extremo cansancio, Inukashi lo miraba y caminaba cerca de él por si sucedía algo malo. Subieron por el ascensor, Nezumi se había apoyado en una de las paredes del pequeño espacio, la chica no dejaba de mirarlo ya que el chico tenía un mal semblante mientras subían, cuando se detuvo salieron del ascensor, la habitación donde estaba Sion solo Inukashi la conocía de ellos, ya que la vez que Nezumi había estado allí cuando Sion enfermo no había podido subir a verlo. Entrando vieron que el chico de cabellos blancos estaba acostado y rodeado de varias maquinas y robots que mostraban sus signos vitales, Nezumi sonrió, Sion estaba despierto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Nezumi mirándolo con alivio, Karan se le acerco y le señalo el asiento, ella lo miraba con nerviosismo, el chico supuso que debía verse mal, sin reclamar Nezumi se dirigió a el asiento mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico, sentándose lo volvió a mirar.

-Bien…pero me siento confundido…mi mente…mis recuerdos están borrosos…-Sion contesto, hablaba pausadamente y con esfuerzo, debía ser alguna secuela de los derrames cerebrales que había sufrido-¿Por qué estas…herido?-Pregunto al ver los vendajes que cubrían partes del cuerpo del chico. Nezumi movió la cabeza a los costados, no respondería eso, ahora lo único que le interesaba era que Sion se recuperara como es debido, y le ayudara a buscar una solución al problema, debían lograr un cambio significativo si querían que Elyurias diera marcha atrás sobre la venganza contra la ciudad.

El chico sonrió-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, por ahora céntrate en mejórate ya que no has estado muy bien estos días-Murmuro entrecerrando los ojos, su cabeza le comenzaba a doler y sentía que el cansancio lo estaba venciendo. Sion se estaba quedando dormido con rostro de dolor, al parecer había quedado con algunos problemas por lo que había sucedido con él, pero esperaba que se recuperara completamente, solo Nezumi no era suficiente para salvar a la ciudad y sus habitantes, ya que ese chico era de carácter complicado y se enfadaba con mucha facilidad, por eso mismo necesitaba a Sion y lo necesitaban al cien por ciento.

-Nezumi será mejor irnos, Sion necesita descanso y tu también-Comento Inukashi posando una mano sobre el hombro de Nezumi, el chico asintió lentamente, se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco pero la chica lo sujeto por el brazo, Nezumi ni siquiera trato de apartarse, hecho que le decía que debía estar bastante cansado para hacer algo-Espero que te recuperes luego, la ciudad necesita de ti pronto-Dijo a Sion quien a pesar de estar ya dormido dio un pequeño gemido, como si quisiera responder, Inukashi saco a Nezumi del lugar, el chico ni siquiera se despidió, su cuerpo no le respondía como quería y su cabeza trabajaba lentamente. Saliendo del hospital Inukashi lo llevo a un hotel cercano, no iba a poder llevarlo al hotel de ella dado que con el estado que se encontraba le iba a resultar complicado trasportarlo, al menos Karan le había dado dinero por si algo asi ocurría, y no se equivoco ya que apenas Nezumi puso su cabeza en la almohada de la habitación del hotel, se quedo dormido. Inukashi lo quedo mirando, sabía que aun le faltaba recuperarse pero tenían que moverse rápido o algo malo sucedería, y eso ella no lo quería.

Karan sentada al lado de Sion lo observaba dormir, le alegraba verlo mejor, pero por lo que había hablado con Inukashi sobre lo que había ocasionado la enfermedad del chico quería que sanara luego para hacer algo, no quería perder a su hijo, no cuando casi lo pierde cinco años atrás, cuando creyó que lo habían encerrado en la correccional y que nunca más lo vería. Debía agradecer a Nezumi por el plazo que había obtenido de Elyurias para Sion, pero con ambos chicos aun recuperándose las cosas avanzaban lento, más lento de lo que a ella le gustaba. Escucho pasos, Inukashi apareció en la entrada de la habitación con rostro cansado, no había dormido casi nada gracias a Nezumi, el chico había tenido fiebre durante la noche y no cualquier fiebre, ya que había sido de casi cuarenta y un grados. Le había costado que bajara a una temperatura más normal, y en ese momento estaba durmiendo profundamente en la habitación del hotel.

-Buenos días Inukashi-Saludo Karan esbozando una leve sonrisa, Inukashi hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Me entere que Yoming tiene planeado hacer una limpieza del nuevo edificio correccional y ordeno matar a todos los presos de allí, hoy en la tarde comenzara las ejecuciones, dijo que si deseaban un cambio comenzaría por donde todo empezó, y que quedara como lección para aquellos que se atrevan a interferir en los planes que tiene para mejorar la ciudad, lo malo es que van en contra de lo que Elyurias o como sea que se llame quiere, no le he dicho a Nezumi ya que en su condición actual no podría hacer mucho y sobre todo por como están las cosas solo conseguiría que lo maten-La chica no quiso dar rodeos en el asunto, necesitaba moverse luego para evitar una nueva masacre en la correccional, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Oí sobre eso, pero Yoming tiene a toda la ciudad de su parte, las personas no se han dado cuenta del peligro que corren, solo siguen las ordenes de ese hombre, y por lo que oí por parte de una enfermera, van a comenzar a cobrar la entrada a los hospitales para los residentes del Distrito Oeste, y ya no van a poder movilizarse con tarjetas o permisos, si no que van a tener que pagar un impuesto por todo, inclusive para entrar a la ciudad, no sé que está pensando ese hombre pero solo está empeorando las cosas, no sé qué hacer con Sion aquí no puedo moverme, y Rikiga no ha dado señales de vida desde la semana pasada, estoy preocupada, estaba investigando unas conexiones extrañas que tiene Yoming con un hombre de un laboratorio que se encargaba en el pasado de las vacunas que contenían la avispa parasito, y que se le inyectaba a todos los residentes de la ciudad, pero no me llama ni responde el teléfono, no había querido comentar esto, ya que con todos los problemas que hemos tenido añadir uno mas era demasiado…-Karan entrelazo sus manos y los apretó fuertemente en su regazo-Creo que estamos perdiendo la guerra y que no hay solución a lo que Elyurias quiere…

Inukashi tomo aire, ella se sentía igual, pero no sabía cómo animar a Karan cuando ella misma había perdido la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran, se apoyo en la pared-Hay que tener fe de que Nezumi y Sion consigan buenos resultados una vez que se recuperen y comiencen a planear algo para arreglar todo esto-Karan no parecía más animada tras eso-Aun nos queda dos meses, debemos tener fe que todo se arreglara, Nezumi es capaz de ganar más tiempo si es necesario-Mintió la chica, quería darle algo de esperanza a Karan aun cuando sabia que el tiempo que Elyurias les había dado estaba avanzando y cuando llegara el dia limite no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera hacer algo en su contra, seguramente el único que terminaría sobreviviendo a todo eso sería Nezumi, ya que al parecer Elyurias jamás dañaría al último de la tribu de la gente del bosque, pero el resto sufriría las consecuencias de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo los últimos cuatro años.

Nezumi abrió los ojos, no reconoció de inmediato la habitación, pero segundos después recordó que Inukashi lo había llevado allí ya que era tarde y él se había sentido a punto de colapsar apenas habían salido del hospital, incorporándose se levanto, quería ir donde Yoming para ver cómo iban los cambios, pero primero se ducharía e iría a ver a Sion, necesitaba saber cómo había amanecido. Una hora después, mas refrescado y sintiéndose más limpio salió de la habitación, su cabeza le dolía, pero sabía que era a causa de que la noche pasada había tenido fiebre, sabía que se debía a todo el stress que había estado acumulando dentro de él y todas las cosas que le habían estado ocurriendo últimamente, además de sentirse cansado mentalmente por tener que lidiar con alguien tan complicada como Elyurias y aparte debía averiguar alguna manera de arreglar las cosas para salvar a esa ciudad y sobre todo salvar a Sion, quien era el que más le importaba. Fuera del hotel, podía oír una voz en el aire, era una voz que anunciaba lo que se vendría si las cosas no cambiaban, la sabia quien era la que hablaba, ya que solo él podía oírla. Suspiro, parecía que regresar a la ciudad para decirle a Sion sus sentimientos había sido solo el inicio de algo malo, se sentía como si las desgracias vinieran con el todo el tiempo, nada bueno ocurría alrededor suyo y sentía que era como una maldición que lo perseguiría por siempre, movió la cabeza a los lados, realmente no tenía remedio, primero su tribu, luego lo de su abuela, después cuando casi lo atrapan y el disparo recibido, luego de eso había estado tranquilo hasta que se reencontró con Sion, lo cual había llevado que comenzara a descontrolar sus emociones, un plan para rescatar a la amiga de Sion, el encuentro con Rou, Sion matando a personas, la muerte de Safu, la desconfianza de Sion con él, el disparo que casi lo mata, y tras eso la caída de los muros que ocasiono que las cosas se salieran de control, justo como él lo había pensado, pero no había creído que Elyurias aun pensara en la venganza tras cuatro años, y como si las cosas no estuvieran peor, había escuchado que Yoming tenía planeado hacer algo en la ciudad, algo que sabia molestaría aun mas a Elyurias.

-Ese bastardo va a causar la muerte de todo la ciudad si continua asi, sería mejor matarlo pero si lo hago Sion deberá cargar con toda la responsabilidad y no creo que se encuentre en condiciones de hacer algo asi por el momento-Murmuro en voz baja mientras veía a Moon Drop, ese edificio estaba repleto de guardias-Supongo que no me dejaran pasar como antes-Una risa sarcástica cruzo sus labios. No sabía qué hacer, ya no podía encontrar una solución, y solo tenía dos meses para lograr algo que dejara satisfecha a Elyurias. Decidió entrar al hospital, subiendo a la habitación donde sabía que estaba Sion, se encontró con que Sion seguía durmiendo, Karan no estaba a la vista, asi que se acerco al chico, sentándose a su lado le tomo la mano-Hola Sion, vine a verte asi que abre tus ojos-Le susurro al oído, Sion se movió pero no abrió los ojos, aun lucia muy mal, después de todo había atravesado por varias cosas que podrían haber matado a cualquiera.

-No…te vayas…Nezumi…no…no…no me dejes…-Murmuro Sion, el chico lo miro con tristeza, sabía que le había ocasionado un daño enorme a Sion cuando se fue, pero no le agradaba verlo sufrir, había sido un estúpido, a él solamente se le ocurrió irse y dejar las cosas asi, ahora ese Sion quien yacía en la cama del hospital sufriendo y dolido era a causa de él. Se puso de pie, necesitaba pensar, y aclarar que haría, con Sion en ese estado no podía obligarlo a acompañarlo, tendría que hacerlo el por su propia cuenta, aun cuando le costara la vida, si solo con eso era capaz de salvar a Sion se daría por satisfecho.

Pero el tiempo corría en su contra y sabia que solo él podía encontrar la solución para arreglar el asunto, se puso de pie, era ahora o nunca, Elyurias lo estaba observando y cualquier error le costaría caro, asi que era el momento de pensar y ver las cosas con claridad, aunque en ese momento la única solución que se le ocurría era un tanto riesgosa y podía salir mal, miro a Sion, dormido con un rostro palido como nunca antes lo había visto-Por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa Sion, perdóname por lo que hare, pero no hay mas opción, el tiempo es poco y no puedo esperar a que te recuperes completamente para esto, te amo y lo que hare lo hago por el amor que te tengo, perdóname y espero volver a verte de nuevo-Se acerco a la cabecera y beso suavemente a Sion en los labios, mirándolo tiernamente tomo aire y salió de la habitación, necesitaría algunas cosas que mantenía oculta en la habitación en el Distrito Oeste, debía evitar las ejecuciones y terminar con el maldito que ocasiono todo eso, las armas que tenía en una esquina de la habitación, muy escondidas en un hueco en la pared y tapada con algunas cajas de libros le ayudaría en parte a llevar a cabo su plan, pero sabía que el riesgo seria alto. Con paso lento salió del hospital y metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos se dirigió a la habitación.

**Perdón por la demora, algunos problemas con el Internet y familiares, pero todo Ok, la próxima semana no actualizare, me voy de vacaciones a la playa y me desconectare un poco, pero a todas ustedes que siguen y leen este fic les pido perdón por haberme desaparecido un tiempo, cuando pueda me pongo al dia como corresponde, de todas maneras espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les digo que ahora se viene lo mejor o tal vez lo peor de todo, depende del punto de vista que lo tomen. Gracias por la paciencia y pronto sabrán de mi.**


	10. Explosión

**Bueno, creo que quiero darle a la historia de Nezumi y Sion un comienzo nuevo donde ambos están juntos como siempre debieron ser. Aun no me decido si continuar con esta serie, todo dependerá de la aceptación que ustedes le den a esta historia. Gracias por leer y disfrútenla.**

**La historia se centra en Nezumi y Sion tras dejar No.6. Cuatro años después de abandonar No.6.**

**Personajes y ambiente pertenecientes a Asano Atsuko. El resto de la historia me pertenece.**

**De vez en cuando un vocabulario algo, no mucho subido de tono (Por Nezumi). Si no les agrada comenten y háganmelo saber.**

**Explosión**

**By Yukio**

Nezumi se encontraba en medio de la multitud que se disponía a ver la ejecución de los prisioneros del centro penitenciario, llevaba un abrigo negro largo y tenía una capucha encima que le ocultaba de los guardias que rondaban el lugar, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aun cuando era muy riesgoso y posiblemente muchas cosas saldrían mal, pero le dejaría el camino a Sion para arreglar la ciudad aun cuando significaría su muerte. Apretó los puños, cuando había estado fuera jamás se había imaginado que haría algo como lo que estaba a punto de cometer y menos por el bien de personas que ni siquiera conocía, pero entre esas personas se encontraba Sion, el único que le importaba y el único por el cual cometería la estupidez que estaba por hacer. Suspiro, era ahora o nunca, al ver aparecer al nuevo alcalde y a Yoming en un enorme escenario, se dio cuenta que en ese momento su vida pendía de un delgado hilo, sabía que podía perder la vida con lo que iba a hacer, pero no se le había ocurrido nada más que hacer para detener lo que estaba por ocurrir con los prisioneros de la correccional, tras media hora de discurso lleno de agujeros y promesas que jamás podían cumplirse sobre porque iba a pasar lo que iba a pasar con los prisioneros, intentando de dar una explicación vacía a los ciudadanos quienes aplaudieron con entusiasmo el discurso, Nezumi movió la cabeza de forma negativa, realmente esta gente se creía todo lo que le decían, por algo había sucedido lo que sucedió cuatro años atrás. Tras eso cada uno de los prisioneros que serian ejecutados fueron llevados frente a una ventana que había sido descubierta minutos antes, cada uno de ellos llevaba pesados grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos y una venda les cubría los ojos, era momento de actuar, Nezumi saco una bomba de humo que se encontraba escondida en la manga del abrigo y la lanzo hacia el escenario este exploto unos pocos segundos después y lleno de humo el lugar, iba a aprovechar eso como ventaja a su favor, sabía que no le duraría mucho pero era mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada. Su boca y nariz había quedado cubierta por su bufanda y eso evitaba ser reconocido fácilmente, dio un largo suspiro antes de atacar a la primera persona que se cruzo frente a él cuando subió al escenario, sabía que era un guarda espalda del alcalde, lo había reconocido al instante, dejándolo inconsciente en el escenario siguió su camino, necesitaba liberar a los prisioneros y salir de allí, pero el tiempo se le estaba acabando, el humo estaba desapareciendo y lo dejaría a la merced de los otros guarda espalda del alcalde y del mismo Yoming.

-Maldición detengan al intruso y si es posible lo quiero vivo para mostrarle a las personas lo que les pasa a los que se oponen a las reglas-Escucho Nezumi que al parecer el alcalde decía a algunos de sus matones, el chico rio, eso sería un problema, pero él no era fácil de atrapar y además a pesar de su aspecto era bastante fuerte, se escondió en una esquina y espero a que los matones pasaran, aun con el humo él podía ubicarlos, metió la mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo, sus dedos largos y finos tocaron otra bomba, pero esta no era de humo, esta podía hacer explotar el escenario completo con todos los que estuvieran sobre él, cuando dejo fuera de combate a tres de los matones se acerco a los prisioneros, liberándolos, les entrego una llave.

-Lárguense de aquí antes que haga explotar la bomba, hay un vehículo a las afuera del edificio de color negro, suban en él y huyan lo más lejos que puedan-Les ordeno a los prisioneros quienes lo quedaron mirando con rostros de no comprender-Sigan a este ratón, el los llevara al sitio donde se encuentran, huyan todos juntos o el auto no se encenderá, ¡Ahora!-Exclamo no tan alto por si algún otro matón pasaba por allí, pero lo suficientemente alto como para hacerse entender por los hombres frente a él.

Una vez que los hombres se alejaron sin ser detectados, Nezumi tomo aire y soltándolo suavemente miro el cielo, sus pensamientos eran solos y únicamente para Sion, bajo la vista, lo que iba a hacer era por él, por nadie más.

-¡Allí esta!-Grito uno de los matones señalando su posición, Nezumi ladeo la cabeza hacia la dirección de la voz, sabía que aunque Sion no estuviera con él en ese momento podía escucharlo con el corazón, sin importar la distancia.

-Te amo Sion, eres para mí lo que más me importa en el mundo, eres todo lo que he amado y he querido, por eso lo lamento, ya no podremos vernos más, no podremos tocarnos ni escucharnos, pero quiero que sepas que lo hago para salvar a la gente de tu ciudad y sobre todo para salvarte a ti, espero que lo comprendas y sepas perdonar mi acto egoísta que hare-Con esas palabras Nezumi miro alrededor, el alcalde, Yoming y los matones aun estaba allí, esa bomba tenía la capacidad de hacer explotar un radio de medio quilómetro, lo necesario para acabar con todo eso. Cerró los ojos y saco el seguro de la bomba-Te amo Sion, siempre estaré protegiéndote y cuidándote en espíritu-A lo lejos una bomba exploto retumbando a lo largo de la ciudad, las personas podían ver una bola de fuego que se elevaba por los aires fuera del edificio correccional.

Inukashi miro el fuego, tenía un mal presentimiento con lo que veía-Maldición Nezumi que has hecho-Murmuro apretando los puños, sabía que eso había sido causado por el, pero con esa explosión también le decía que Nezumi había decidido sacrificarse por el bien de Sion-Esto no era lo que Sion quería-Musito mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ella siempre había considerado a Nezumi como un amigo, pero nunca había podido decírselo a él.

Un viento comenzó a surgir en la ciudad, un viento frio y húmedo que parecía llevar una voz en el, Inukashi levanto la vista al cielo, este minutos antes había estado despejado pero en ese momento nubes negras cubrían gran parte del cielo de la ciudad, truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a sonar, parecía que la noche había llegado de improviso pero Inukashi sabía que no debía ser mas de las cuatro de la tarde, algo malo se aproximaba a la ciudad y no había nadie que pudiera hacer algo para evitar que lo que se avecinaba se alejara de la ciudad, la única persona posiblemente ya había desaparecido y sin él no había más esperanza para la ciudad de No.6.

**Algo corto lo sé, pero estoy segura que las deje con la intriga, no les adelantare nada pero mantengan los dedos cruzados y dejen algunos comentarios y Reviews, también denme a conocer su parecer de que puede suceder de aquí en adelante. Con Nezumi y Sion no diré nada hay que mantener el suspenso. Aun asi gracias por leer y manténganse esperando el próximo capítulo, y les doy el aviso que no voy a actualizar tan pronto como lo hacía antes, pero no dejare de escribir, es algo complicado el escribir y buscar trabajo por el tiempo, pero no abandonare mis fics, es lo único que me mantiene alegre asi que no abandonen y por favor dejen Reviews.**


	11. Recuerdos

**Bueno, creo que quiero darle a la historia de Nezumi y Sion un comienzo nuevo donde ambos están juntos como siempre debieron ser. Aun no me decido si continuar con esta serie, todo dependerá de la aceptación que ustedes le den a esta historia. Gracias por leer y disfrútenla.**

**La historia se centra en Nezumi y Sion tras dejar No.6. Cuatro años después de abandonar No.6.**

**Personajes y ambiente pertenecientes a Asano Atsuko. El resto de la historia me pertenece.**

**De vez en cuando un vocabulario algo, no mucho subido de tono (Por Nezumi). Si no les agrada comenten y háganmelo saber.**

**Recuerdos**

**By Yukio**

Sion despertó asustado, sentía que algo terrible había pasado con Nezumi, intento incorporarse pero no podía levantarse de la cama, su cuerpo estaba muy pesado, miro alrededor, a su lado el teléfono que solía usar estaba en la mesita de noche, lo tomo y marco el numero de Inukashi, espero un buen rato hasta que la chica contesto, pero sonaba rara, como si estuviera llorando.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto Sion ya sintiendo que tenía que ver con su pareja y amigo.

-Lo siento Sion, no creí que esto sucedería, lo lamento mucho, Nezumi…él…él ha hecho explotar el escenario frente al centro penitenciario junto…junto con él…no pude hacer nada…los testigos dijeron que era el mismo chico que canto cuando apareció la avispa gigante frente al balcón de la oficina del antiguo alcalde hace cuatro años atrás…yo…-Pero Sion ya no escucho mas, como pudo se incorporo, cayendo al suelo, sus piernas no soportaban su peso, pero no le importo, comenzó a arrastrarse hasta la puerta, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, no creía que Nezumi hiciera un acto tan egoísta de matarse con tal de destruir lo que ocasionaría la destrucción de la ciudad, no era algo que haría Nezumi, él no tenía ese apego por la ciudad, él no se atrevería a dejarlo solo para jamás regresar, no ese no podía ser su Nezumi.

Inukashi bajo el teléfono, miraba lo que se suponía había sido el escenario donde matarían a los prisioneros, pero que ahora estaba completamente destruido y solo quedaba cenizas, Nezumi había muerto en vano, el alcalde con Yoming se habían escondido en un refugio subterráneo que habían construido cuando habían restaurado el lugar por si algo asi sucedía, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer, en sus hombros se encontraba unos ratones que no conocía pero que la habían guiado hasta allí, uno llevaba una nota en su hocico con su nombre y la letra de Nezumi.

"_Inukashi si estás leyendo esto es porque mi plan funciono y destruí a aquellos que amenazan la existencia de Sion, sé que esto es ridículo, matarme por el bien de alguien más, creo que ahora si perdí la esencia que me caracterizaba, pero no lo lamento, después de todo para mi Sion es la persona más importante de mi vida, sin él la vida no es nada. Pero aun asi no podre estar con Sion, supongo que el destino trágico existe después de todo, por eso mismo te pido que cuides a Sion por mí, no dejes que le suceda nada malo, se su sombra y protégelo, aun sigue siendo un cabeza hueca, pero es el único que puede convertir la ciudad en lo que debería haber sido, lo que Elyurias había pedido y por lo mismo el sacrificio que hago no lo lamento, lo único que lamento es no poder ver en lo que se convertirá la ciudad, me hubiera gustado verlo con mis propios ojos, pero sé que eso es imposible, después de todo mi muerte traerá cosas buenas para la ciudad que es el lugar donde Sion pertenece, dile que lo amo y que donde este lo estaré cuidando y vigilando sus pasos, que lamento no haberme podido despedir adecuadamente pero que espero que se mejore bien para arreglar la ciudad. (Me volví un cursi lo sé, no debes burlarte de los muertos) Nezumi."_

-Maldición moriste en vano-Murmuro apretando los puños que contenía el papel que Nezumi le había dejado.

Sion había llegado al pasillo cerca del ascensor, iba apoyado en la pared, había sido la única forma de poder mantenerse de pie sin caerse, por su rostro lagrima tras lagrima iba cayendo, su corazón se sentía vacio, como si no tuviera sangre para bombear, su respiración se había vuelto errática, Nezumi era lo único que llenaba su mente en ese instante, cada recuerdo que tenía de él aparecía una y otra vez en su memoria, cada momento que había pasado con él desde que lo conoció hasta cuando se vieron por última vez, todo, ni siquiera había podido acostarse con él y hacer el amor, ahora lamentaba no haber sido más insistente con Nezumi, el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo, los labios rojos y suaves de Nezumi, su piel pálida y tersa, el aroma de flores y madera que lo caracterizaba, todo…-¡NEZUMI!-Grito cuando sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo frente al ascensor, no podía dejar de llorar, no podía detener sus lagrimas, no podía dejar de pensar en Nezumi, no podía quedarse llorando mientras no viera con sus propios ojos que Nezumi ya no estaba a su lado, las enfermeras le pedían volver a la habitación, las oía y sentía que intentaban de llevarlo de regreso, pero él las empujo, si saber de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para hacerlo, se metió en el ascensor y apretó el botón para el primer piso, debía ir al centro penitenciario, ese era el sitio donde todo había comenzado, donde conocieron a Elyurias quien ahora culpaba de que Nezumi tomara esa drástica decisión, si no hubiese estado intentando matarlo exigiendo que las cosas cambiaran en la ciudad, si no hubiese puesto un ultimátum Nezumi no habría tomado la decisión de matarse con tal de salvarlo.

-¿Sion cariño que haces?-La voz de su madre le llego a sus oídos, Sion la miro con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto al verlo en esa condición.

-Nezumi…Nezumi se suicido…él fue el que causo la conmoción en el centro penitenciario, Nezumi se suicido para salvarme…-Comenzó a llorar mas amargamente que antes-Por favor…llévame allá…necesito verlo con mis propios ojos…

-Si…-Karan se seco una lagrima que le caía por la mejilla, era la primera vez que veía tan destrozado a su hijo, le dolía verlo asi, pero sentía pena que Nezumi tomara esa decisión sabiendo lo que ocasionaría en su hijo. Lo ayudo a levantarse y a paso lento lo llevo al auto que tenia y sin decir más comenzó a conducir rumbo al sitio. Sentía algo de terror el no saber cómo Sion reaccionaria en el lugar, cuando recién se estaba recuperando luego de haber sufrido tanto daño a su cuerpo, cuando se estaciono miro el lugar, todo estaba destruido y no se veía rastro de Nezumi, al menos no había cuerpo, lo cual ocasionaba un poco de tranquilidad a Karan, pero al parecer por los nuevos sollozos de su hijo eso no importaba, Sion había comenzado a llorar peor que antes y se tapaba el rostro intentando reprimir los sollozos que nacían desde su pecho, pero era imposible, el ver el lugar podía imaginarse el infierno que había causado la explosión con Nezumi en el punto central de lo ocurrido.

_Despierta…_

El chico se movió, no sabía dónde se encontraba pero se sentía cómodo donde sea que estuviese.

_Despierta…tienes que despertar…_

No quería abrir los ojos, pero la voz le sonaba tan conocida que lo hizo, se encontraba en medio de un bosque, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, no sabía lo que había pasado, sentía su cerebro como si fuera de algodón, se incorporo, le dolía los brazos y las piernas al estirarlos, como si hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, su cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente, se masajeo las sienes, no recordaba nada sobre él, no sabía cómo se llamaba, sus ojos miraron alrededor, el bosque le parecía familiar, pero no recordaba porque, sentía que algo terrible había sucedido con él en ese sitio, algo muy terrible, en su cabeza comenzaron a surgir imágenes de fuego, el calor…era como si podía sentirlo en ese instante, los gritos de dolor, voces llamándolo, instándolo a huir, a que se salvara, un dolor agudo le recorrió la espalda haciendo que se doblara de dolor, se llevo una mano a su espalda, subiendo la camiseta que llevaba pudo tocar una cicatriz, una cicatriz causada por el fuego.

-¿Qué me paso?-Se dijo a sí mismo, no sabía porque no podía recordar nada, solo recordaba haber sido rodeado por mucha luz y nada mas-¿Quién soy?-Volvió a preguntarse mirándose las manos, era muy blanco, sus manos lucían delicadas, pero por su voz sabía que era un hombre, no recordaba ni siquiera su edad.

_Es mi regalo por lo que hiciste_

La voz que lo había despertado sonó en su cabeza, miro el cielo, estaba rojo, debía estar atardeciendo.

-¿Regalo?-Murmuro sin comprender-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto al aire pero no obtuvo respuesta, bajo la vista se sentía cansado, su cabeza le daba vueltas, miro alrededor, había una cueva cerca, tambaleándose se dirigió allá, recostándose cerró los ojos, la imagen de una persona de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos surgió en su memoria, abrió los ojos su respiración estaba agitada, no sabía quién era ese chico pero hacia que su corazón latiera deprisa en su pecho, una oleada de cansancio y aturdimiento lo inundo y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

**Bien aquí está el capítulo de este fic, perdón por el horrible atraso de mi actualización pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero ahorita me hice un poquito de espacio para escribir esto y subirlo, ojala les guste y gracias por leer y no abandonar la historia. Espero que hayan deducido quien es el personaje que apareció al final del capítulo, recuerden que no subiré tan seguido como antes por cuestión de tiempo, es difícil ser recién titulada y buscar trabajo, pero eso no quiere decir que abandonare mis fics. Gracias de nuevo y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS. **


End file.
